Perdition
by shannyfish
Summary: Post 02.06 - "Keep Your Enemies Closer". It's a week after Russia and Felicity is trying to make it through her day without Isabel Rochev throwing what happened in Russia in her face. Felicity has to face the fact that maybe Isabel really was more than 'nothing' to Oliver. Can she hold it together in order to continue with both Queen Consolidated and Team Arrow?
1. Not Alone

"_I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition." ~ Castiel _

_("Lazarus Rising" - Supernatural)_

. . .

Ever since Russia, everyday had been hell. It wasn't Oliver, though whenever she thought about him or looked at him or heard his voice...so all of the time...she felt a stabbing pain in her chest. He wasn't the real cause of the hell everyday. Felicity couldn't bear it. She'd been trying to act like nothing was wrong even though she really felt like everything in the world was wrong. She figured that it wouldn't bother her so much if it hadn't have been Isabel and if it hadn't have made so little sense to her. And why was it that men always thought that being intimate with someone could mean nothing?

Felicity had actually thought about calling out, well e-mailing, she was sure that she could get away with at least taking one sick day. Of course, she had a night job too… She really wasn't sure if Oliver or Diggs would check on her to really make sure she was sick, so she'd chickened out and had come into work just the same. So, there she sat at her desk. She pretended to be working, but really was just staring at the computer screen zoning out.

"Felicity? You okay?"

She jumped a little and looked up to see Diggs standing there in front of her desk. She tried to keep calm and put forth a cheery smile for him. "Yeah… Sorry… Spacing… I really am not feeling very well," she rambled on. "I probably should have stayed home…" She really wanted to put that out there. Felicity figured that it was like 'planting a seed'. At least if she called out tomorrow then Diggs would have remembered her acting weird and saying something.

"Well, you let me know if I can make the day easier," Diggs offered.

Felicity tried to smile a bit more, but she didn't think it was really working. She just hoped that he didn't see through her facade. "Thanks," she whispered and then looked down again when she caught Oliver glancing their way out of the corner of her eye.

"Hang in there," he said before disappearing.

So, she went back to staring at her screen. Felicity pondered doing something that looked more like she was working, but she really didn't have the energy for it. She looked at the clock and realized that there really wasn't much more of the day left, so maybe...just maybe, she could make it through the day without being reminded of what had happened in Russia and what apparently was still going on.

Thirty more minutes and then it would be time to leave…

Hope suddenly filled her and a true smile started to lift her lips. It was swiftly dashed when the sound of clicking heels filled her ears. Diggs was exiting Oliver's office just as Isabel entered, to her credit Isabel seemed to be able to act cordial to Diggs. Felicity suddenly wondered if there was hope for the devil woman. Had she just always ended up getting her when she was in a bad mood? But as soon as Diggs left, she turned to her.

"I'm sure that you're probably just waiting to go home...how about I make your life a little easier and tell you to go ahead and head out now?" Isabel asked, her tone a little too sweet for Felicity's liking.

"Uh," Felicity mumbled and then tried to make more sense. Right now she was just shocked that it seemed like Isabel was trying to do something nice for her. Maybe the last week of all the things she'd said about Oliver and the touches she'd witnessed...maybe Isabel really hadn't meant to torture her… "Yeah...but I should probably really make sure that Oliver… I mean, Mr. Queen doesn't need me for-"

"Oh, I can assure you, Mr. Queen is not going to need any of your services," Isabel told her.

There was obvious double meaning in what Isabel was saying. She didn't know why Isabel seemed to be so threatened by her. She and Oliver weren't like that. Felicity had all kinds of thoughts and dreams about it...and heck, she'd even blurted out things she'd never meant to...sometimes on a daily basis...but that was it. It was one sided...or at least that's how it felt. If Oliver really had feelings for her, he'd made it clear that he wouldn't act on them. So, really...she was screwed either way.

Felicity really didn't know what to say in response. She opened her mouth and then closed it again.

Isabel just smiled at her. "You can stay if you want...but Oliver's office really is very visible and I wouldn't want to make things harder for you while we're working on his desk…"

She looked around and noticed that it seemed like everyone else on that floor of Queen Consolidated were gone. She hadn't noticed because she really wasn't paying attention. Felicity had really done a really great job zoning… "I-"

"I think it's cute that you have a crush on him, but let's be honest," Isabel said bluntly. "If he wanted you, he would have had you by now…"

Felicity could barely contain herself any longer. Everything that Isabel had said or done since Russia had spun around her head. She really didn't need to sit at her desk and catch glimpses of Oliver and Isabel using his desk in a non-business-like manner. She really didn't need those images etched into her brain. She grabbed her things and got up quickly. Felicity's gaze turned downward and she tried so hard to keep in the tears.

When she got into the elevator, she heard Oliver calling her name, but she ignored it. She was sure that he wouldn't be worrying about her in a moment. So, she pressed the 'door close' button and held it down as she pushed the button for the lobby. Once the elevator started to move, she let go. This effectively meant that there would be no stops until she reached the lobby, which was what she wanted. She needed the minute or two it would take in order to try to collect herself. She wiped the tears away and even though sobs bubbled up, she tried to push them back down. She didn't need this right now… Felicity knew that this wasn't the time to break down. And then she realized that Oliver would expect her later…

Once the doors were open, Felicity only looked up enough to make sure she didn't run into anyone. She flew out towards where the exit to the parking garage and then her car. All she wanted to do was to get home. But she didn't know what to do. Did she go to Verdant? Did she act like everything was okay? Did she try to call out sick? Could she do that? Did she really need to?

Her hands shook as she desperately tried to hold herself together for two minutes more. Tears ran down her face and she barely contained the sobs as she held her key to her Mini Cooper. She beeped it to unlock it, got in, pulled the door shut, threw her purse on the passenger seat, and then just lost it. Felicity didn't think that anyone would come looking for her and no one would come to their car and see her since there were no other vehicles around hers currently. So, she let it all out and at the same time she beat herself up for getting so invested in Oliver Queen. It was just a stupid crush, she tried to tell herself. He didn't love her...and even if he did-

. . .

Home had been comforting for about two seconds before her brain started to spin again with fresh thoughts. She had to go to Verdant...she had to go and do her other job… She didn't want Oliver to come looking for her. Though as she stood in the shower, she needed it to help calm herself, she wondered if Oliver would even come to look for her… She'd noticed that he didn't always notice things that she saw so clearly, like Diggle and Carly when they dragged him back from the island.

Oliver was good at being Arrow, but his observation skills in a social setting still left something to be desired. She knew that he'd become far more accustomed to worrying about his life on that island, but sometimes she wished that he'd snap into the reality they were living in and see what was right in front of him. No matter how far Oliver had come since she'd first met him, he had so far to still go… Felicity just wasn't sure if she could be there for him for that part of his journey. It broke her heart to think like that, but sometimes she did need to think about herself instead of just jumping headfirst into whatever Oliver wanted to do. She loved being apart of Team Arrow, but she just didn't know if it was a place where she could stay...where she could stay sane… She was fairly sure that sanity was still something that most people valued.

She turned off the water and opened the shower door. Reluctantly she stepped out of the steamy enclave and wrapped a towel around herself. She didn't care that her hair was still soaking wet as she padded out of the bathroom. Normally, she would towel dry it, but she just wasn't ready to do that yet. Felicity just really wanted to stay home tonight. She wanted to crawl into her bed, wrap herself in blankets, eat a container of Ben & Jerry's, and watch Lifetime.

Felicity knew she couldn't though.

So, instead she went between her dresser and closet and started to pull out an outfit. Normally she had a certain style that she thought was cute. Felicity was fairly sure that sexy was inappropriate at the workplace, unless you were Isabel Rochev. Instead, Felicity got into jeans and a bright blue shirt. She was about to put on a pair of flats when she thought about how maybe it was a bad idea to go to Verdant. They really didn't have to have her that night… Diggle and Oliver had been Team Arrow, well it was Team Hood back then, without her at one time. They could survive a bit without her. And so it went, she talked herself into going in and then talked herself out of going over and over again…

Finally deciding that she could no longer put it off, she slipped on her shoes with a sigh of frustration. She grabbed her purse and her coat and headed out the door. She was going to be late. She hated being the last one there...

. . .

Felicity was normally always the first one there, but not today. She walked in with her head down and made a beeline for her chair. She removed her coat and hung it over the back of her chair before stowing her purse. Taking her seat, she immediately put her focus on the screens instead of saying anything to Diggle or Oliver. She really just didn't want to be there, but she couldn't let them down either…

"I'm going to go out," Oliver announced.

She briefly looked up and noticed that he was already donning his Arrow wardrobe. Her eyes shifted back to the floor. That was it, he grabbed his bow and headed out. Felicity turned back in her chair and stared at the screen. This was going to be a long night… It was work all over again. At least she didn't have to worry about Isabel here…

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Diggle asked about thirty seconds after the door had clicked shut behind Oliver.

"I wasn't planning on it," Felicity responded.

"You two have been off ever since we got back from Russia," Diggle said. She could hear that he was coming closer to where she was sitting. "Now, I know what happened up until the point that I left you two to go get arrested and thrown in jail...and I know what happened once we got rescued...so fill me in on the in between stuff…"

"Haven't you asked Oliver?" she asked as she turned a little in her chair in order to look over at him. She really didn't want to put Diggle in the middle of it, but at the same time...she didn't want to be alone in this. She'd felt that way all week long and she felt like she was going to snap...or break…

"Felicity, you and I probably know Oliver better than a lot of people… You know he's good in the field, but as far as observing us…"

"Yeah, he sucks at it…"

"So, he doesn't realize that whatever happened in Russia...that you're still pissed at him for whatever stupid thing he did…"

"He slept with Isabel," Felicity blurted out. She hadn't meant to blurt it out, it just came out. Diggle was right though, she knew that.

"Idiot…" Diggle grumbled.

Felicity looked down and turned back to her screens. "I shouldn't care…"

"I know better."

Sucking in breath, she figured that if she had told him this much then she needed to tell him everything that had happened. "When we got back, I asked him 'why her' and he went on this speech about how because he's the Arrow that he can't really fall in love or be with someone he really could love or something stupid sounding like that…" she rambled and then turned back again.

"I know that you care about him, Felicity."

Damn him.

Felicity turned back. "It's not only Oliver I care about," she countered as she stared at him. And it was true. Oliver and Diggle were who she had right now. They were her family. She liked their little family, she'd even gone as far as jumping out of a plane for their little family.

"You know what I mean…"

"It doesn't matter," she pushed off.

"It must because you've been acting so off… It can't just be just because of that," Diggle said. "There has to be something else…"

"Isabel's been...saying things...and doing things…" she said. Felicity sighed. "I shouldn't let it get to me, but why can't she do...that...with someone else?"

"What kind of things?"

"Well, today the floor was cleared and she let me go home early...apparently she and Oliver...were going to do things...on his desk…" she said slowly.

"Oliver and Isabel?"

"She had her hands all over him the other day…"

Diggle sighed. "I think I've not been doing my job then."

Felicity was confused. She was fairly sure that Diggle had kept Oliver in one piece. She was pretty sure that that meant that he was doing his job. "I'm not following…"

"It's not just keeping him alive," Diggle said. "It's making sure that he doesn't do stupid things, which I thought was getting easier… Obviously I was wrong…"

"Please don't tell him I said anything," she whispered. This was hard enough. She'd been treading eggshells and trying to survive her heart breaking… She didn't think she could take Oliver completely pushing her away. She didn't want to be kicked out of the family that she'd grown so accustomed to being apart of.

Diggle took her hands and pulled her to her feet. Before Felicity realized it, he was hugging her. She just smiled and wrapped her arms around him. It was nice to feel like she wasn't absolutely alone. "Tomorrow," he said. "I'm going to be hanging out with you."

"I think that might be a little obvious," she responded.

"It's going to be fine. I'll make up an excuse… Mine are better than yours and Oliver's."

That was true. She always got so nervous when trying to think of something that sounded good, but then Oliver was just really over the top odd with excuses. She remembered all of the ones that he'd given her when she was still working IT for Queen Consolidated.

"I'm going to keep you safe from Isabel...and I'm going to keep Oliver safe from himself… The last thing we need is for him to screw up and for Isabel to take over Queen Consolidated… Then we'll be out of our day jobs…"

She finally released him because she'd held on for a little bit longer. She'd needed it. She really had. Felicity smiled up at him. "You're the best, John," she whispered. She already knew that she would sleep so much better knowing that he'd be there with her tomorrow. "I'll bring the coffee…"

He grinned at her. "Do I need to bring a book?"

"Bring a tablet," she told him. "We can play games…"

"I see what you really do…"

Felicity laughed. "If only it were that easy…"

"We just have to act normal… For Oliver and Isabel… They probably won't even notice."

"Oh, she'll notice," Felicity argued. "She'll have to chase us both out of the office if she has anything more than putting her hands on him…"

Diggle sighed and shook his head. "Maybe she thinks that you're a threat or something… Jealous?"

Felicity shook her head as she sat back down in her chair. She leaned back before responding. "I'm pretty sure that Oliver made it really clear who he'd rather sleep with…even if he said it meant nothing… How can it mean nothing?"

"Some people don't think of things that should be intimate as intimate," Diggle tried to explain. "I really don't get it either...but I've guarded a lot of people… A lot of boys that never grew up and all they did was chase skirts and add names to their black books. Oliver needs to grow up and realize that she's probably the one using him."

"You think so?"

"Does she seem like she's in love with him?"

"No."

"I'm pretty sure we can just agree to not like her at this point."

"That's for sure," Felicity said. "I haven't liked her since I saw her picture… She's like those mean girls in school…"

"Don't worry, Felicity… I'll protect you," he told her with a sweet smile. She was looking forward to him protecting her. It was the first thing that she had looked forward to since Oliver had crushed her heart.

. . .

Nightmares of Isabel harassing her at the office had vanished and she'd slept soundly through the night for the first time since they'd returned from Russia. Nightmares about Oliver getting hurt wasn't uncommon, especially ever since his mother had shot him and he'd gotten into the back of her car. That had been their first meeting in which she knew his alter ego. That was the first time that she'd peeked into that world…

She'd arrived first to the office, before Oliver, Diggle, and thankfully Isabel. Felicity had picked up coffees, even one for Oliver, and snacks. So, she busied herself to make sure that everything was ready for when people finally arrived. She pulled out her Lysol wipes and went into Oliver's office and was determined to disinfect the desk and his chair. She wasn't going to set coffee on a desk where Isabel and Oliver had done God knew what… She cringed as she tried not to have a mental image. She really really didn't need that.

"What are you doing?" Oliver asked.

Felicity froze and then turned around. "Just...cleaning…"

"I think we have a whole crew for cleaning…"

"But they didn't do a good job in here… There was dust all over your desk," Felicity lied.

"Okay," Oliver said slowly. "Did you bring me coffee?" he asked as he motioned back to her desk.

"I figured you had a long night," she said. In all honesty she just didn't want him to see that she'd brought one for Diggle and think that she was mad at him because she and Diggle had agreed to act normal. Plus, she didn't need him pouting. "Though," she said quickly. "Don't get used to it… This wasn't the job I had applied for… Getting coffee for you wasn't in my job description." She noticed that he almost looked confused, but that was okay. She dropped the used wipes into his transbin before exiting his office. She brought him in a coffee and a donut and set them down. "I figured you could use sugar too… It won't kill you, not with how you work out," she said as she started to ramble. She suddenly missed watching him on the salmon ladder… She so enjoyed those times… "And if you don't like sprinkles, then I might just not be able to talk to you anymore because they're like bits of happiness…" And she was rambling again. She didn't even know what was she was saying, she just couldn't stop. So, she turned to leave.

"Felicity," he said and his hand was on her arm and traveling downward to her wrist and then wrapping around her hand.

She stopped. Felicity turned to him, her gaze still downward. She missed these little touches. She knew it was stupid. Felicity knew that she'd probably picked the worst person in the world for her to have a crush on, but why did Isabel have to ruin it all? Why did Isabel have to torture her everyday with what she'd had and what Felicity would never have? She tried to hard to keep back the tears that wanted to shed. Felicity just wanted things to how they'd been before Russia.

"Thank you," he whispered. "I know you hate your new position and the idea of getting me coffee… But thank you…"

His quiet words warmed her soul and she wished that everything that had happened hadn't. She also wished that they weren't in Oliver's glass walled office...she desperately wanted to hug him, but that really wasn't appropriate in their current settings. She looked up at him and she could tell that he really meant it.

"Hey...you okay?" he asked gently.

"Just...tired," she lied. "And-and...I just finished this book...my favorite character died… I wasn't prepared for it… So, I'm still a little emotional…" It was the best lie she could come up with. Plus, it wasn't like it wasn't something that she'd done before.

"Okay," he said slowly.

"I better get back to my desk…"

"Felicity, who's the other coffee for?" he asked, still not releasing her hand.

"Digg."

"I didn't think he was coming in so early."

"Oh...I thought he was…"

"You know you can talk to me...about how we spend our nights…"

Felicity smiled at him. If it was only that easy. "I know," she whispered back and it only made her sadder. She lifted their entwined hands. "Can I have my hand back?"

"Right," he said and released her.

. . .

Felicity waited at her desk, slowly sipping her coffee and occasionally looking over at the empty chair she'd stolen from another office for Diggle. She was just about to call him when out of the corner of her eye she caught a familiar person. "Crap," she muttered.

Isabel Rochev.

Diggle had promised to be there and to protect her…

She put on her annoyed face, she really didn't care if Isabel owned almost half of the company, Felicity still was firmly decided that she hated the woman. "Can I help you?" she asked, her tone telling Isabel exactly how excited she was to see her.

"You know I've been thinking," Isabel said as she leaned against Felicity's desk. Felicity really hated her, Isabel and her dark hair...and her legs...and her way too tight fitting dress...and all the power that she knew she possessed. "There really must be something wrong with you if Oliver hasn't done anything with you more than have you follow him around with a notepad and pen." Isabel's voice and face were cheery, but her words were horrible.

Felicity really wanted to throw something at her face...like hot coffee… Her coffee wasn't enough to do any damage right now… She was trying to think of a come back when Diggle came into view and the moment he noticed Isabel, he picked up his speed.

"Isabel! Just who I was looking for!" Diggle announced upon entering.

She breathed a sigh of relief. She really wasn't sure if she was going to be able to remain calm and anywhere near composed. Felicity tried to relax in her seat and acted like she was busy doing something, which she actually was because she was checking e-mail and facebook. She was certain that she could justify reasons for that.

"I wanted to talk to you about a security issue," Diggle went on. "I'm not sure if you're aware of this or not...but there was a threat on Oliver's life this morning… I'm sure it's nothing, but I'm going to be here keeping an eye on things just to make sure…"

"Should he really be in the building?" Isabel questioned.

"He really wanted to be here and really didn't want to talk about it," Diggle covered. "I know you might not think highly of him as far as this company goes, but he really does care…"

"Well, I was going to see his opinion on scheduling a meeting for later, but maybe another day would be better," Isabel said.

Diggle just nodded. "I think you might be right… Thank you so much for understanding. If you could just keep it quiet though? I didn't want people to panic. The police don't think it's anything and I've already upped security throughout the building."

"You're right, today is still a work day. Panic would lead to chaos which lead to no productivity...and we need people to be productive."

"Of course."

Felicity watched Isabel left the office and then turned to see what Oliver was doing. He was looking quite busy and was enthralled in whatever he was reading. That was good, he obviously hadn't noticed Isabel coming in. Maybe keeping Oliver's office door shut was a good plan after all, especially with Diggle there. She just wished that his office wasn't all glass…

Diggle turned to her. "I should probably go in and talk to him for a minute."

"I was wondering if you'd left me here to suffer through her on my own," Felicity admitted. "You were awesome by the way."

He smiled at her before heading into Oliver's office.

Felicity just watched and hoped that with Diggle there that the day would be a bit better.

**. . .**

TBC...


	2. Observation Is Key

It had been three days and Diggle had stayed with her every day. Things hadn't felt so horrible when they made it to Verdant and Felicity had started to feel like maybe she wouldn't break down in her car every day. But she knew that they couldn't keep it up.

"I have a question," Oliver said.

She and Diggle had even started sitting and talking together when they were on Team Arrow time. It wasn't her fault, they'd just found topics of conversations… Plus, with both of her jobs, it wasn't like she had a lot of social time on her hands. They both looked up at him and just waited.

"Did I miss something?"

Felicity and Diggle both laughed in response. "You're always missing something," Diggle said. Felicity watched him and Oliver seemed confused still.

"Are you two dating?"

"What?" Felicity blurted out.

Diggle laughed again. "You think we're dating? When would we have time to date?"

Oliver shrugged, he was already in his Arrow outfit, but the hood was down. "You two have been sitting together at Felicity's desk for the past three days."

"And it took you three days to notice."

"If you're trying to test my powers of observation, I think there's another way," Oliver said.

Felicity found herself speaking before she'd really thought about it. "There's a tiny penguin in your office that I move around every couple of days that you haven't found yet." She immediately found Diggle and Oliver staring at her. "What? I thought for sure he'd spot it the first day."

"How many days has it been in there?" Oliver questioned.

She started to shrink in the chair. "Ever since we brought you back from the island?"

Diggle was laughing again.

"Really?" Oliver asked.

Felicity just nodded.

"But something's going on," Oliver said again.

"No," Felicity lied quickly. She really didn't want to make a big deal out of it. She was so worried that Oliver would think that she couldn't handle things...couldn't handle both jobs… It wasn't that. It was that she just couldn't stand Isabel Rochev, especially the thought of her with Oliver. Felicity kept telling herself that it wouldn't be so bad if Isabel would have just left it at what Felicity had seen in Russia, but apparently that wasn't enough. She really wasn't jealous, it was more that she didn't understand it and it just didn't seem right...and Oliver deserved someone better than Isabel. "It's nothing really…"

"Felicity," Diggle started to scold.

"It's really nothing."

"He should know."

Felicity watched as Oliver continued to look more confused and kept looking between the two of them. "It's just…"

"Felicity has a stalker."

Her mouth dropped open and she looked over at Diggle and then closed her mouth again. She couldn't believe that he was covering for her. Though, really, it was partially true.

John Diggle was a saint.

"It's really bordering on harassment," Diggle added a moment later.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Oliver asked.

"You've had so much on your plate," Felicity finally spoke up. "Coming back to an attempted hostile takeover, Sara returning from the dead, having to be CEO and Arrow, and everything with your mother… I didn't want to add that weight to your shoulders…"

That was true.

Felicity knew that Oliver had a lot of flaws, but he was really good at being Arrow. He didn't need this extra weight weighing on him or burdening him in anyway. He needed to be focused. He needed to be his best. He wouldn't be that if he had to worry about her feelings or about her having any interactions with Isabel. How would that look for their cover? She was supposed to be his executive assistant and how was that going to work if she couldn't interact with Isabel at all? Of course, she'd really prefer that…

"I told you...you can always talk to me, Felicity…" Oliver said evenly.

She stared at him and she hated that they were lying to him suddenly. Felicity knew that he was sincere about that, but she didn't want to make things more difficult between them. It really wasn't even the jobs… She didn't want to be away from him… She didn't want to go back to a life that really didn't have the purpose it did when she was on Team Arrow… Felicity knew that she just couldn't go back to the way things used to be, so she just needed to suck it up and deal with how things were…

"I know," she replied. "But this didn't have anything to do with our night lives…"

"You come to me for anything," he amended. "Promise?"

Felicity found herself nodding.

"I got this though right now," Diggle spoke up.

"Is this stalker dangerous?" Oliver questioned.

"They're most likely just all talk...nothing to really be worried about."

"He was there mainly just for moral...emotional...support… I just didn't want to be alone," Felicity admitted.

It was the truth.

"You're never alone," Oliver told her a heartbeat later as he stared at her.

. . .

At first, Felicity thought that things were back to normal. She hadn't seen Isabel for a few days, even when her bodyguard wasn't there. So, she let herself get back into the rhythm of things. The only real difference was that she really tried to avoid talking so much with Oliver or eye contact really… So, maybe she was still avoiding him as much as possible like she'd been. She couldn't help it. Felicity could only still think about Isabel coming out of his room in Russia and what he'd told her when they'd gotten back. None of it made sense to her...still.

She was ahead of everything she was supposed to have finished and was actually working on a project that she'd been tinkering with, but hadn't brought it up to Oliver yet. She didn't want to tell him what she was working on until she knew for sure that it would work. Plus, it didn't have anything to do with Queen Consolidated...even though she was currently working on it during her work time. It was better than staring at a blank screen.

Enthralled in the project on her tablet, Felicity hadn't even noticed Isabel's entry until she was right there in front of her desk clearing her throat. Felicity jumped a bit in surprise. "Um...I wasn't...um...expecting anyone…" she rambled.

"Obviously," Isabel said. "I see you're working on personal things on company time…"

"No," Felicity replied quickly not wanting to get in trouble. "I mean-"

"You're really not skilled in communication, are you? It's usually a chief requirement of someone in your position," Isabel quipped. She looked towards Oliver's office. "Does he have plans for lunch?"

"Not that I know of," she replied truthfully.

"Good, now he does," Isabel said. "I'll let him know…" And with that, Isabel strolled into his office.

Felicity watched in horror as Oliver's attention moved from the paperwork on his desk to Isabel, he smiled and motioned for her to move closer to him. She just didn't understand. It was one thing to be polite or even to just tolerate her...but this was another thing entirely. She wished that she understood because then maybe she wouldn't feel like she was going crazy.

Removing her glasses, she set them on the desk next to her keyboard. She wiped away the bits of tears that had fallen even though she hadn't wanted them to. She closed her eyes and Felicity focused on breathing for a moment. There was still a lot of day left and she couldn't lose it now. She just had to remember that this was Oliver's decision and he wasn't really interested in her, well nothing past her IT skills. She ran her hand over her face for a moment and then cringed when she realized that she was probably messing up any make-up she was wearing. Pulling on her glasses, she looked back towards Oliver's office to find Isabel now perched on the edge of his desk. Felicity was certain that she had time, so she got up and headed for the bathroom intent on forcing herself to be completely calm and to touch up her face. Nothing like smudged make-up to reveal that something was really wrong.

"Keep it together," she muttered to herself.

. . .

"Ready?"

Felicity's head snapped up to look at him. He had a smile on his face and she just didn't know what he was talking about. "Um…for what exactly?" She was fairly certain that there was no meeting that she needed to accompany him to. Felicity had just talked herself into going into a deli not too far away to get lunch, she just needed to get out of the office. Her head kept replaying the words that Oliver had said to her...and then there was the stuff that Isabel was responsible for...and all Felicity could think was that that was probably how telepathic people (if they were real) felt like in a city full of voices. Now if she could just get all of those voices to shut up…

"Lunch."

She stared at him for a long moment and waited for what he meant by it. "You're going to lunch with Isabel," she spoke up a few minutes later. Felicity vividly remembered the horrible Isabel Rochev from earlier and Felicity didn't get any hint that Oliver had turned her down.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are…"

"No, I'm not."

Felicity stared at him longer. Was he testing her? She glanced at his calendar on her computer screen, she'd even typed it into his calendar. "If you stand her up, I really don't want to deal with the wrath of that awful woman...I said that out loud, didn't I?"

Oliver seemed amused, which was odd, but was it? Felicity couldn't be positive since she'd just tried not to talk to Oliver since they'd been back from Russia and she really tried to stay off of the topic of Isabel. "I told her that I had a prior lunch engagement that you were not apprised of…"

"Which is?"

He laughed and moved around her desk. He pulled her chair by the backrest, so that she was pulled away from the desk. Oliver removed her coat and held it up for her. "You. You and I are going out for lunch."

"But Isabel-"

"I don't care what Isabel says," Oliver told her.

Felicity just continued to stare at him. What if Isabel saw them? She really didn't want anymore crap from that woman. She was evil, she really had decided that. She missed Walter running the company, not that Oliver wasn't good too… It was just that Walter wouldn't have been seduced by Isabel. And Felicity felt like he saw more than Oliver did, but that was probably from years of practice while working for Queen Consolidated. Oliver hadn't had that practice…

"Come on, get up," he said with a laugh and shook her coat a bit.

He was serious.

Oh God, he was serious.

Felicity was starting to panic, but she got to her feet and let Oliver help her with her coat. She grabbed her purse and moved past her desk and her followed. She stopped at the door and looked over at him as she pulled her hair out from under the collar of the coat. "You're sure?"

He laughed again. "Yes, Felicity, I am sure."

. . .

Lunch was so much more than she'd expected. Though the Queen family had money, Oliver often liked to frequent restaurants and cafes where normal non-Queen people went. But not this time. He'd made reservations and she'd felt underdressed immediately, but he'd insisted that she looked beautiful and that her dress was fine. They'd ordered and they sat there and she wondered if he realized that they would eventually have to get back to work. Right now, it felt like there was no concern about time.

"So… I found the penguin," Oliver announced with a smile and pulled it out of his pocket. He set the small figure on the table between them.

Felicity smiled brightly. "I knew that you'd find it if you knew it was in there…"

"You were right, though," Oliver said.

"Say that again," Felicity teased good naturedly with a smile.

"I haven't been very observant about what's around me when I'm at work. I've been so concerned about juggling Queen Consolidated and being Arrow. It's a lot and something that I had never wanted."

"We knew you could do it," Felicity told him.

"I wouldn't be able to do it without you, you know," Oliver told her.

His smile made her want to melt. How she wished that things were normal. "You and John handled everything just fine without me before," she pointed out.

Oliver just stared at her. "Last year… When I came back, I thought that I'd dragged myself out of perdition… That's what the island and my life for those five years felt like to me… I was always fighting and trying to survive… But I was wrong, that wasn't perdition… Coming back here, who I was when I came back...everything I did, even if it was right… That was perdition."

Felicity remained quiet as he spoke. She knew that Oliver had come a long way since she'd first met him, but everyone had to grow. They all had their own stories and plot twists… Oliver had made choices...and he'd made new ones this year…

"I had Diggle, sure… You know that I need him. We both do."

"We do," she whispered.

"But I needed you, too," Oliver said. "I knew it when we first met. You never called me out...completely...on my stories…"

"You mean about spilling a latte on your computer that was riddled with bullet holes because your coffee shop is in a bad area?" she questioned.

He laughed. "Yes, those stories…"

"I have favorites," she mused.

"I'm sure you do," he said with a brighter smile. "The point is. I wouldn't be here… I wouldn't be able to be CEO or continue as Arrow unless I had you…" he told her. Oliver reached out and took her hand. Felicity tried to pull it back, but he held onto it. "Last year...everything before Tommy…and maybe even the island again...that was really my perdition… If only Diggle had come to get me, I would have stayed."

"We had a plan," Felicity said. "If convincing you didn't work."

Oliver laughed. "I'm not sure it would have worked."

"Oh, it would have worked… You might not have appreciated us so much then...and your head would have hurt...a lot…"

"Good thing that I agreed to go then, isn't it?" he asked. "And I wouldn't have gone home if you hadn't braved that plane-"

"And the falling…"

"There was a parachute and you were-"

"I don't care! There was falling…" she rambled. She stared at him. "I'm not somewhat ever willing to do that for anyone else…"

He squeezed her hand. "The point is that I needed you...I still need you...and I know that I've been ignoring you…"

Felicity realized that he was still holding her hand and she was feeling so touched, but at the same time sort of awkward. "Well, you know… I'm your Girl Friday and all that…"

"What I said before…"

"You were clear," she responded quickly.

"When I asked you to join, Diggle was worried about your safety...and after everything I've put you through… That thought never leaves my mind… I should have done better to keep you safe."

"I'm safe enough," she said quietly.

"Felicity, this is why it's easier for me to have relationships...if you can even call them that...that don't mean anything…" he said. "Isabel-"

Felicity groaned and pulled her hand away. "Can we please not bring her up? She's possibly one of the most horrible people in the world…"

"She's not that bad."

"Yes, she is…"

"Felicity-"

"Can we just not talk about any of that? Can we hit the reset button?" she asked. Even though she said that, she knew that she couldn't just forget Russia… "Can we go back to how things were before we went to Russia?"

"Yeah…" Oliver said quietly.

"Good," she said a moment later and was delighted that their orders had finally arrived at the table. They definitely needed the break from their conversation. She just couldn't rehash everything again and she was sure that then she'd spill about Isabel and she didn't need things to be more awkward between them. It was bad enough now.

"You know we should do this more often," Oliver said as they finished.

Felicity smiled. "I'm sure John would appreciate being invited too…"

"He was having lunch with Lyla…"

"Do you think they'll give it a second chance?"

"Not sure… But I don't think I've seen him happier than since we've been back from Russia…" Oliver said.

"It is nice to see… He's a sweetheart, he deserves it."

"You deserve a guy like that," Oliver told her as they got up from their chairs.

Felicity gathered her coat and purse. "I have a guy," she said without thinking about it. She froze a moment later. She looked at Oliver, who just looked confused. She just started to walk and hoped that he would drop that topic.

"Do I know him? You haven't said anything…"

"I meant, I have my eye on one-I mean," Felicity said and then froze again. "I forgot the penguin…"

"I thought you put it in your purse or your pocket," he said.

"No, no...forgot him… You keep going… I'll catch up with you in a minute," she told him. Felicity turned around and started back towards the table. As she did so, she pulled the small penguin figurine from her coat pocket. She acted like she found it, just in case Oliver had followed her in. She started back towards where she'd left him and grumbled to herself. "Gotta learn how to keep your mouth shut around him…"

She spotted him, waiting for her in the restaurant lobby area, but froze. Oliver was talking to Isabel and Felicity really didn't want to be caught seen with him. She had no idea what Oliver was telling her or what she knew. She knew that Oliver said that he didn't care what Isabel said, but Oliver also didn't have to deal with her like she did. Oliver started to look concerned, to his watch, and then back from where she was supposed to be coming from. She hid and dragged in breath. "Courage, Felicity… Courage…" So, she put on a smile and tried to act like she didn't absolutely loathe the woman. She strode out and joined Oliver and just smiled at Isabel. "Ms. Rochev."

"Ms. Smoak," Isabel replied far too politely. Isabel's hand went out and touched Oliver's arm. "I was just telling Oliver how nice it was to take you out to lunch… He's so thoughtful like that." She started to stroke his arm and Felicity wanted to snap at her and tell her to stop touching him.

Felicity was seriously wondering if Isabel thought of Oliver like some kind of trophy. The truth was that even if Isabel had gotten physical with Oliver, Felicity knew him far better. She knew what kind of man he was, she knew his secrets, and she spent the night with him…and it was in a way that Isabel never would. And for a moment, she felt a lot better.

"We should probably get back," Felicity said. She looked at Oliver. "You have a meeting."

"Right," Oliver said.

"Can't have you missing another meeting," Isabel said.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he makes it," Felicity told her as she took Oliver's arm and turned him around to leave. She didn't wait for him to say 'goodbye', instead she just pulled him along.

. . .

TBC…


	3. Being Demoted Could Be Okay

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yes," Felicity answered quickly. She looked at him and then frowned. "No."

"Felicity, maybe we should say something to Oliver…"

"It's different for guys, you know…" she said. "If Oliver thinks that I'm jealous or something-"

"You're not being jealous," Diggle told her. He'd walked her to her car at Verdant. Oliver had stayed behind to check in with Thea. "Isabel-"

"She's evil, but I have to deal with it while she's at Queen Consolidated…" Felicity finished.

"Oliver could act differently."

"Oliver could demote me back to IT."

Diggle looked at her, as if he were taking her in. "Would you rather be in IT?"

"I don't know," she admitted. She always complained about being promoted, but sometimes it had its advantages. "Is there a choice where we could convince Walter to come back?"

"If only it were that easy…"

"Or you know, Mrs. Queen could be released...that could work for me too…"

"I'm sure Oliver might prefer both of those," Diggle reminded her. "But being CEO of Queen Consolidated is sort of what everyone expects…"

"We're not all what people expect."

He grinned. "Isn't that the truth?"

They were quiet for a long moment. He'd offered to come and sit with her again, but she'd insisted on not taking him away from things that he needed to do. He didn't need to babysit her. She just needed to figure out how to make it work. Theoretically she thought that was possible. Felicity bowed her head and sucked in breath. "I should go…" she said as she looked back up at him.

"Hang in there," he told her as he pulled her into a hug. Diggle held her for a long minute and she savored being held like that. There was just something so comforting about it. He kissed her forehead and then released her.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Drive safe," he said.

"You too," Felicity replied with a smile as she opened her car door. She got in and Diggle was there like a gentleman holding the door for her. Lyla was so lucky to have him.

Diggle smiled at her. "Text me when you get home."

"It's not far-"

"Please, just for my piece of mind."

"Are you going to text me when you get home?" Felicity questioned.

"I can," he offered.

"Okay, I'll text, but I promise I'm going to drive perfectly safely…"

"Goodnight, Felicity," he said before closing her door.

. . .

The next morning, she couldn't bring herself to go into work. She'd woken up panicking. Felicity had hoped that being calm when she'd closed her eyes would be enough to keep the bad memories away, but that's not what had happened… She'd finally gotten herself to calm down after a shower and then had a bowl of oatmeal. By then Felicity just didn't want to leave her house. So, she'd e-mailed Oliver and told him that she was sick and wasn't coming in. She crawled back into her bed and hid under the covers with her tablet.

As much as she didn't want to receive an e-mail from Oliver, she did at the same time.

She propped up the tablet on one of her pillows and just lay there. Felicity wrapped her arms around herself and just thought of happy thoughts. All she found herself doing was missing Oliver, even if it were those moments when she completely said something inappropriate… She missed those moments with him. So, she thought about all of those times… About how he made her smile…

Eventually she just fell asleep. This time her dreams were filled with happier times. It was filled with their joking and laughing, all of them...Oliver, Diggle, and her… So when she woke this time, at least she wasn't panicked. It was a nice change.

Reaching out, she tapped her tablet with her finger and a moment later, she was checking her e-mail. Sure enough there was one from Oliver. It was short and simple, but it brought a smile to her face.

Felicity-

I hope that you feel better. I miss you already. Let me know if there's anything I can do to help speed along your recovery. I will be looking for the penguin.

Oliver

It almost made her want to go to Verdant later, but at the same time she really felt like she could use a full day off. She really did need the mental vacation. Felicity felt like it was really well deserved. She worked days at Queen Consolidated and then nights on Team Arrow and sometimes...she just felt herself wearing thin. As much as she'd love to go to Verdant later, she felt like she'd be a lot more rested and collected if she really did take the full day off.

There was a knock at her door and she checked the time on her tablet. It was a little after noon. How had she slept that long? No wonder she felt so good… Groaning, she left her nest of warmth and headed for the door. She wasn't expecting anyone. She really wasn't dressed to meet anyone either, she'd pulled on a long sleeve shirt earlier and plaid pajama pants.

Felicity peeked through the peep hole and let out a sigh when she saw who it is. Things could be worse, she knew. Unlocking the door, she opened it, and motioned for her visitor to come in. "You could have called…" She closed it once he was inside.

"Would you have picked up?"

"I was sleeping…"

"See, better that I had let you sleep."

"John, I'm fine," she told him. He looked worried and she supposed rightly so. She'd really not been doing so great, but really...she just needed the space and time off.

"You texted me last night that you were fine and then you didn't show up. Oliver told me you said you were sick," Diggle said. He held out a small brown paper bag. "I brought you chicken soup."

Felicity smiled and took it gratefully. "I appreciate the thought."

"It's only been part of the day and he's already driving me nuts…"

"Are you filling in?"

"I have to make sure that Isabel doesn't make any moves on Oliver while you're not there," Diggle pointed out.

"Better reason for me to be really sick…"

"Felicity, we just need to tell him…"

"Not yet."

"When?"

"When I'm less worried about him unfriending me…"

"Isn't that only something that people do on facebook?"

Felicity shrugged. "So...are you going to stay for soup?"

"You might be contagious," he teased.

"Ha ha," she responded dryly. Felicity motioned towards her modest table and chair set in the other room. "It's more like a mental day… I thought that Oliver might take that the wrong way and ask questions if I had phrased it that way though…"

"You're right," Diggle agreed. He removed his jacket and put it over a chair. "As unobservant as he can be sometimes, he's still worried about you…"

"So, he sent you to check up on me?" she asked, half amused. She really was touched by Oliver's worry and also that Diggle had brought her soup. It was sweet. Felicity busied herself pulling out two bowls and spoons in order to split the soup into.

"No, I volunteered to keep him from coming here and finding out that you were in fact...not sick."

Felicity sighed as she split the soup into the bowls. "Thank you," she whispered as she turned back to him with the bowls in hand. She set them down and then went back to retrieve the spoons and some crackers.

"I get that you need a day, but you can't keep this up," he told her. "You're miserable unless I'm camping out with you…"

"I wouldn't consider sitting outside of Oliver's office camping," Felicity responded. "No s'mores…"

Diggle grinned as they both sat down. "I'm sure we could rectify that problem."

"Very true."

"But that's not the point."

"I feel like we know Oliver, but at the same time I'm afraid of what he'll do if I tell him everything… What if Isabel really means something to him?"

Diggle sighed and stared at her. Felicity immediately looked down and started to stir her soup with her spoon. "He's not going to choose her if that's what you're worried about…"

Felicity looked back up at him and stared at him. "I like how things were… I just didn't want things to be weird…"

"Like they have been for the last week?"

"Yeah, well, I tried to stop crushing on him," Felicity rambled. "But then my brain goes to places like 'maybe it's more than a crush' and -"

"Oh, it's more than a crush," Diggle told her and took a bite of his soup.

Staring at him, Felicity wondered how he knew that. She didn't even know that for sure and she was the one who was crushing, who liked, or maybe even loved Oliver… Were they really that transparent to Diggle? She found herself looking down a moment later, a little embarrassed.

"You know that everyone already thinks you and Oliver are a couple," he told her.

"Wha-" Felicity started and then found her unable to form any other words. She looked up at him. "No one's said anything to me…"

"It's probably one of the reasons why Isabel keeps targeting you… You just have to ignore her and stay strong…"

"Easier said than done," Felicity muttered. "But I know… I just needed a day…"

"Does this mean you're not coming tonight?"

"I had told myself to take the whole day off…" Felicity told him honestly.

"But tomorrow you'll be back?"

"That's the plan."

"Just as long as you stick with the plan."

Felicity smiled at him and changed the subject. Lunch from then on went along much better. It was really nice to have that break in her day of doing nothing. It was really nice to have time with John just the two of them anyways… They didn't get that enough. Normally their time together consisted of Team Arrow stuff and that was always tense. So, it was definitely a nice change.

. . .

Morning came and Felicity willingly left her bed and got herself ready. She was ready to go out the door early in order to get to Queen Consolidated even earlier than she normally did. She was hopeful that the day would be smooth and devoid of stress. Felicity opened the door, her purse on her arm, and stopped with a sudden yelp before putting her hand over her chest. "What are you doing there?" He'd caught her by surprise.

"I wanted to make sure you weren't play hookey again," Diggle teased.

Felicity beamed. "Nope. Here I am…"

Diggle held out his arm for her and she gladly took it. "I'm escorting you into work."

"Afraid I'll change my mind?"

"Yes," Diggle told her. "I already have coffee in the car waiting for you."

She was already excited about the day. Diggle picking her up was actually making the morning better. Plus, she felt really appreciated, even if she knew that it was because Diggle didn't have to do her job too. Felicity's phone sounded and she immediately started to search her coat pockets for it. Once she had it, she frowned at the number. "Blocked number," she muttered and then answered it. "Hello?"

"Good morning, Ms. Smoak. I'm so glad that I caught you."

"Who is this?" she asked. The voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't place it.

"Isabel Rochev," the voice responded. "I found your number in the Queen Consolidated personnel files."

Great, Isabel Rochev not only had personal cell number, but also had looked at her personnel file. Felicity was fairly sure that as a 'partner' that Isabel could try to have her fired or let go or whatever other way she could put it. She had no idea if Oliver would be able to stop it though if Isabel tried.

"Ms. Rochev," Felicity said and looked over at Diggle, who looked just as surprised. "I hadn't expected you to call me-"

"Of course you haven't, but I figured that I'd give you a heads-up about a meeting that we just last minute scheduled," Isabel said. "We're going to need to ensure that there's coffee and bagels. I was hoping that you'd be able to take care of this task. I tried to reach Mr. Queen, but he's apparently unreachable…" Isabel paused for a moment. "I'm sure you wouldn't want him to look bad in front of the board."

"I thought the board meeting wasn't until five?" Felicity questioned. She'd been trying to schedule all of the meetings around the Arrow schedule. It sounded like an easy task, but in truth it was quite challenging. Not everyone wanted to be accommodating even though Felicity really needed them to be. Diggle still looked just as confused as she did.

"There's been a last minute change," Isabel told her. "Like I told Oliver, Queen Consolidated is my life right now… If I need to reschedule my whole day around the board, then I will."

Felicity nodded, even though Isabel couldn't see. "I'll make sure that the coffee is brewed, bagels are present, and the conference room is set up accordingly," she said. She knew that Oliver looked bad enough with the board when he missed the meetings, but it was hard balancing being CEO of QC and being Arrow.

"Good to know that you were promoted for more than just being a pretty face in short skirts… Oh, and if you could ensure that Mr. Queen arrives on time? The meeting will promptly begin at nine."

That was that. Isabel had hung up and Felicity just wasn't sure what to say. She knew that people said things, Diggle had told her that, but she really hated to be thought of as incapable. She was completely capable. Possibly too capable. She just hated being promoted from IT to Oliver's Executive Assistant without so much as having a conversation with her that made it her choice.

"So, we're making stops?" Diggle asked.

"If you don't mind," Felicity said. "Or I could take my own… Isabel said that she couldn't get ahold of Oliver and we need to make sure he's there on time."

"What else did Isabel say?"

"Does it matter?" Felicity asked as she dropped her phone back into her coat pocket. Her face was downward, but she was sure that Diggle already knew that Isabel had said something to her that weighed on her mind. It was stupid because Felicity knew the real reason why Oliver had promoted her, but Isabel would never know those reasons.

"Felicity-"

"It doesn't matter," she said quickly. "I need to ignore all the evil things she says, right?"

Diggle nodded. "But you can still talk to me about it…"

"Let's just get this stuff done… Let's get the board meeting started without a hitch and then we can talk about how evil Isabel is…"

He didn't argue with her and she was thankful for that. They just got into the car and headed off to get bagels and then to collect Oliver. Felicity had way too much to do in too little time and she couldn't breakdown now.

. . .

"Felicity, I'm telling you, there shouldn't be a board meeting this early," Oliver had insisted once again. They'd practically pulled him out of bed and dressed him. She understood why he was so tired though. He was going to burn himself out though...which she worried about.

"Isabel called me and insisted that it had been rescheduled last minute," Felicity said as she went around and straightened folders on the conference table for about the fourth time. The coffee was freshly brewed and in the middle of the table along with the bagels and cream cheese. A mug along with a small plate and butter knife were at each spot.

It looked perfect.

She hoped it was perfect.

She turned to Oliver and started to straighten his tie.

"Felicity, it's fine…" he told her.

"It was crooked," she countered, but moved her hands away anyways.

"Am I interrupting something?" Isabel asked. She stood there for a moment and then looked around the conference room. "Oh, didn't you get my message? The meeting was moved back to five…"

Felicity just stared at Isabel.

"Good job getting Mr. Queen here on time though," Isabel said with a smirk before walking off.

"I...I got it all together," Felicity said and felt like she was ready to break down. She couldn't though, she knew she couldn't. Especially not in front of Oliver. She needed to hold it together and not let Isabel win.

"I'll be right back," Oliver told her and Felicity knew he was running out the door after Isabel. Of course he was.

"Right, gotta chase after her…" Felicity mumbled and then immediately started to go to work cleaning up the conference room. She started with the folders and noticed Diggle standing in the doorway a moment later.

"Oliver said that you might need some help…"

"The meeting's at five again," Felicity whispered.

"Oliver looked pretty angry with Isabel," Diggle said. "If it's any consolation…"

"She had made the comment earlier," Felicity said as she pulled the cart she'd used earlier to bring all the items into the conference room and then stowed it off to the side. She set the folders on the bottom shelf before starting to gather up the dishes. "That maybe I was promoted for more than being a pretty face with a short skirt…"

"Felicity...you know-"

"I know," she said quickly.

"Oliver should know," Diggle said as he started to stack plates and move the other dishes down to the other side of the table where Felicity was with the cart.

"Oliver should know what?"

Their heads both turned to the doorway. He was standing there and Felicity's heart began to beat faster as she started to panic.

"The penguin… It wasn't in your office yesterday, it was on Felicity's desk," Diggle said quickly. "That's why you couldn't find it… You were looking in the wrong place."

"I thought maybe it went home with her," Oliver said. He moved further into the conference room and started to box up the bagels. "You did a really good job, Felicity… I'm sorry that Isabel-"

"They can do that," Isabel's voice came from the doorway. "There's a reason they're called assistants… They're here to assist. You have work that needs to be done."

"She's right," Felicity whispered a moment later quietly without looking up at him. She just couldn't. She was afraid if she looked at him that she wouldn't be able to keep it together. She especially didn't want to lose it in front of Isabel. She reached out and put her hands on the now boxed bagels and pulled them towards her. "Thank you for help though, Mr. Queen."

"Felicity-" Oliver said softly.

"Now Oliver! We've got too much to do before the board meeting later!" Isabel snapped.

"I'll be there in a minute," he replied firmly.

"Unless you're going to do something smart like fire your worthless assistant, I suggest we get going!"

"Isabel-" Oliver started to snap back at her.

"I think it's time to move this out of this room," Diggle said.

Felicity peeked up to see Diggle escorting Oliver out of the conference room and diverting them both down towards Isabel's office. She sighed and ensured that she'd picked up everything from the conference table before wheeling the cart out. At least with them in Isabel's office, she wouldn't have to worry about facing them both so soon.

Maybe she'd even hide the penguin again...

. . .

TBC...


	4. Bad Day

"You've been quiet," he whispered.

"Sometimes it's nice to just be quiet," she replied back just as quietly.

"I told Diggle I'd drive you home."

Since Diggle had picked her up that morning, they'd just driven over to Verdant together. So, she had no car and had figured that Diggle would drive her home… But apparently Diggle had already left without her. Now she was left with Oliver, but maybe that was Diggle's plan. Maybe he thought enough was enough as far as Isabel went.

"Okay," was all she could say.

Oliver helped her with her coat and she grabbed her bag. He took her arm and was a complete gentleman completely with opening and closing the car door for her. The ride home was quiet...and Felicity was thankful for it. She just wanted to go home, take a hot shower, and sleep.

When they finally pulled up to her place, she reached for the door handle, but the locks immediately went down. Felicity looked over at Oliver. "I appreciate the ride-"

"Can we talk?" he asked softly.

"No," she replied.

"Felicity, I thought I made it clear-"

"You did," Felicity responded quickly. She frowned down at her purse. She lifted her head and looked over at him. "This isn't about our nights, Oliver," she told him evenly.

"That's not what I want to talk to you about," he insisted.

"Oliver-"

"Felicity, please let me talk," he said and paused. She didn't argue. "What happened today at Queen Consolidated...with Isabel… What she said… None of that was true and she had no right to say that…"

"Diggle's already told me that everyone pretty much thinks that we're sleeping together," Felicity told him. "So, I'm not surprised that she thinks that I'm worthless…"

"But you're not worthless…" Oliver told her. "Walter knew that...and I know that...and Diggle…"

She pushed forward a thin smile. "You guys are sweet…"

"Felicity, it's true…"

"That board meeting was never switched to nine," Felicity said matter of factly.

"I know," he said with a breath. "I already had it out with Isabel about that… I know that you're not thrilled with your new position, Felicity, but you're good at it...and I need you. I've told you before that I need you… Isabel isn't to call you like that anymore and I told her that I really don't want her talking to you either…"

Felicity just stared at him. She knew that Oliver had followed her out at one point that morning and then Diggle had forced both Oliver and Isabel out of the conference room later. "You know, life was a little easier when Laurel was on your mind…" She immediately put her hand over her face. "Oh my God! I didn't mean to say that!" she said quickly and with deep embarrassment. "I really need a better filter… Oliver, I-"

"Shh… It's okay," he said. His hands were suddenly on hers and pulling them down from her face. She expected him to be angry, though at the same time he was used to her rambling. Instead, he looked at her full of concern. "What I said about Isabel-" She opened her mouth to protest the evil woman's name, but he placed a finger on her lips and it was effective enough to silence her. "Isabel meant nothing to me in Russia...it was a one time thing and it's not going to happen again. You have to understand Felicity… What I said is true, but I don't think I made myself clear enough."

He was quiet for a moment and she could see how he looked pained for a moment as he struggled with the words. "I said that I shouldn't be with someone who I really care about… I just...every woman who I've cared about at all...they've gotten hurt… Laurel, Sara, Shado… And it's not just them, it's me…" Oliver was quiet again. "People out there know that I'm Arrow and they've tried to attack those that are close to me… That's hard enough for me to know that I've put you in harm's way because you-"

"I chose it," Felicity spoke up, her voice was gentle and light, ignoring his fingers that were still pressed against his lips. "I knew that there were risks coming into it… So does John…"

"If I really loved someone...I'm afraid of what I might become if that person has a spotlight put on them because of me…"

Felicity stared at him. "You deserve someone who loves you just as much as you love them," she whispered. "You're going to be miserable...more so than you might already be without someone to love you…"

"Maybe…"

"Trust me," she said as she moved his finger away from her lips finally. She switched from a quiet voice to a more confident and bright tone. "I'm always right." Her smile brightened when he started to beam at her.

"You always are…"

"So, I'm glad that you know that...and also, I'm thinking that we should refer to Isabel as 'she who shall not be named' from now on," Felicity told him quickly. She was extremely relieved to know that everything Isabel had said about her and Oliver had been a lie. But how could she have known for sure before short of flat out asking him or sticking around to see if Isabel would really strip the clothes off of Oliver and take him right there on his desk...it really wasn't an image she wanted in her head. "And I'm glad that you're not having meaningless sex with she who shall not be named," Felicity blurted out, looked down immediately, and could feel the blush rising in her cheeks. "And with that, I'm going to go…"

Oliver actually let out a quiet laugh. "Shall I walk you to your door?"

"Another night," she told him as she looked over at him as she unlocked her door, opened it, and pushed it open. Felicity smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow…"

"Tomorrow, why don't we do lunch again?"

Felicity made a face. "I sort of promised John we'd go to lunch."

"Do you have dinner plans?"

Felicity just stared blankly at him. "Well, no...but-"

"After work then," he said.

Apparently she was going to be blessed to have two out of three meals for the day with her two wonderful guys. Tomorrow was already looking better. She scooted a bit to get out and then stopped and turned back to Oliver, she leaned in and kissed his cheek before getting out of the car. "See you tomorrow," she said brightly waving a little before heading towards her door. She started to rummage through her purse for her keys as she did, a smile on her face the whole time.

Tomorrow was going to be a great day...

. . .

Felicity wanted to yell it from rooftops that Oliver hadn't slept, well at least not again, with Isabel. She was overjoyed. She realized that with how excited she was with that that it was obvious that what she felt for Oliver wasn't just a crush… He'd made it clear though that he didn't want to endanger anyone, she wondered if it counted if she'd already been one to be put in the line of fire, so to say…

She drove far too happily to work, singing to any song that came on the radio (even if she didn't know the words. Felicity had planned on stopping for coffee and breakfast sandwiches. She figured that it would be the best way to start the day off and much better than devouring a donut, no matter how sweet and fantastically brightly sprinkled it was. She was at QC before Oliver, which wasn't a surprise, and Diggle, though she was sure he would be there shortly. So, she went about hiding the penguin once again. Once she was done and she was sure that it couldn't be easier seen, she went back to her desk.

"Morning," Diggle greeted.

"Good morning to you!" Felicity returned and realized that she'd replied a bit too cheerily, if that was possible. From the look on Diggle's face, she knew that it was definitely possible. She handed him a breakfast sandwich and coffee.

"How far did things go last night?" he asked slowly, his voice was very hesitant.

"What? No! No, no, no… It wasn't like that," she said. "Not that I wouldn't want it to be like that, it's just-"

"What are we talking about?"

Felicity jumped at the sound of Oliver's voice. She turned to see him standing there with a smile on his face. "About how this isn't going to happen every morning," she said as she retrieved Oliver's sandwich and coffee before handing it to him.

"You're the best," Oliver enthused.

"I know," she replied with a smile.

"Oh, good you're here." And then she who shall not be named arrived and Felicity felt a bit of her high buzzed dull. She turned to see the woman, in a tight dress that seemed to be shorter than usual, making her way for Oliver.

"Can we not do whatever we're going to argue about now, Isabel?" Oliver practically pleaded. He was carrying his coffee and sandwich into his office.

Felicity sighed and flopped into her chair. She reached out for her coffee and sipped. She looked over at Diggle, who was just about done with his sandwich. "She really does have to ruin everything, doesn't she?"

"Well, she does work here…" Diggle pointed out. "It might actually be work related."

"I think she just likes to invent new ways to sexually harass Oliver," Felicity said. "She's so good that he doesn't even know when he's being sexually harassed."

"Maybe you should take it up with HR."

Felicity glared at him.

"What? It's not like she's doing anything right now…"

"Now…"

"So, does this mean that you two talked last night?" Diggle questioned.

Felicity grabbed her sandwich and opened the paper. "That was a low move last night…" she told him. "Oliver took me home...and then we talked about what Isabel had done yesterday…"

"And that's it?"

She shrugged and then added quietly. "I also found out that he hasn't slept with her since Russia," she confided before taking a bite of the sandwich.

"I really don't need to know that…"

"Shouldn't you know everything?"

"No, when it comes to that, I really don't need to know everything," Diggle told her. He shook his head and sipped his coffee. "I'm glad you two at least talked…"

She leaned back in her chair and turned so that she could keep an eye on Isabel's harassment of Oliver in his office. "He's taking me to dinner tonight before we meet at Verdant," Felicity told him.

"You better hope nothing crazy happens in the meantime."

Felicity frowned. That was nothing she'd actually thought about. "Criminals better take the night off," she said. She was really looking forward to their dinner. "And I'm also looking forward to lunch!" she told him as she looked over at him with a smile.

"So am I…"

"It's good to see you smile," Diggle told her.

Felicity looked towards her computer monitor and looked at Oliver's calendar for the day before looking back at Diggle. "It's nice to not feel like I'm going to break down at any moment…"

"You should talk to Oliver about everything and you'd probably feel even better," he suggested.

"Let's not go too far," she told him as she eyed Oliver's office again. The door was open to his office, so they could hear every word. But even if you couldn't, the tone and volume of Isabel's voice told them that she was not happy one bit with Oliver.

"It's World War III in there," Diggle said as he got to his feet. "Good luck."

"Maybe you shouldn't go far, she might start throwing punches," Felicity replied, half serious. She knew that this was hard for Oliver. Since coming back from the island, the first time, he'd made it clear that he didn't want to run QC. Everyone else wanted him to do it, but Oliver didn't. He was busy running around as the Hood, now Arrow… Walter had done it and then his mother, but now he had to do it. There was no one else. Thea was running Verdant and it wasn't like she had experience or any desire, as far as Felicity knew, to work at the family business. Everything was on Oliver's shoulders and Isabel Rochev would never understand how truly hard Oliver did work.

"Let's hope she runs out of steam soon," Diggle said.

"Yeah, you're not the one who has to sit here in close proximity," she told him as he moved towards the door.

"I'll be around," he told her with a smile.

"I'll be here…"

. . .

Felicity swore that Isabel was going for some kind of record in arguing with Oliver… She'd been in there for hours and her volume hadn't gone down. If anything, it had gone up. Finally when Diggle arrived, she didn't know if it was coincidence or if Isabel feared that he might break them up, Isabel stormed out of Oliver's office.

"Really? They've been in there for that long?" Diggle questioned.

"Hurricane Isabel," Felicity whispered. "Whatever is the biggest type of hurricane...that's what she is…" She watched as Diggle broke out in a smile. "Also, whatever we're having for lunch, it better come with a big bottle of pain relievers so I can banish this headache…"

"I think I can take care of that," he said. "Ready?"

Felicity looked over to Oliver, he looked like hell. He was rubbing his face and sitting at his desk. She wondered if he was okay. If he was really okay. Isabel had really gone after him and hadn't let up. Oliver wasn't failing the company as far as Felicity could see… She had a feeling that Isabel really just wanted the title CEO of QC. "Maybe we should check on him…" she suggested.

"We could invite him to lunch, he might need it…"

She looked back at him. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am…"

Felicity got up from her chair and made her way around her desk, she reached out and put a hand on his arm. "I don't know what I did to have such great friends...but I'm glad that I do…" she told him. He smiled back at her and then put his hand over hers and squeezed gently.

"Now go get him and let's get his mind on something else…"

Felicity kissed his cheek before slowly heading into Oliver's office. She wasn't sure how he'd act. She knew that he'd tried to contain himself when Isabel had been yelling at him, so she didn't want to get yelled at.

"I'm okay, Felicity," he spoke up a moment later.

She realized that he must have heard her. Did he just know it was her? She didn't know, but she took that as being okay to approach his desk. She reached out and touched his shoulder. "You sure?" she questioned.

"I can handle her," he said as he looked up at her finally with a small smile. She could tell that the smile was forced and for her benefit.

Felicity realized that his breakfast had never gotten to be eaten and he probably hadn't been able to have his coffee either. She sighed. "So much for starting off the day right," she said and gathered the items in order to dispose of them.

"Felicity-"

"You're coming to lunch with John and I… Take a minute and then let's go…" she said firmly. Felicity didn't want him arguing with her. She left his office and reception in order to properly dispose of the items in her hands. Felicity just wanted things taken care of now so that when they returned back from lunch that everything was in place. It was like wiping the slate clean.

. . .

"Is there a way to get rid of her?"

"I've tried, but she keeps following me around," Oliver said as he looked over his shoulder.

"Ha ha ha…" Felicity said as she rolled her eyes at them. Diggle had brought up Isabel, which really wasn't her favorite topic unless they were joking about dropping Isabel off a cliff.

"Isabel's not going to be easy to get rid of...and she might be good for the company," Oliver told them. "As much as we might not like it… We'd have to buy up the stocks she owns in order to push her out...right now, that's not going to happen."

"Maybe we need Walter back," Felicity suggested. She looked over at Oliver. "No offense."

Oliver just smiled at her. "I miss him, too, but I think he's pretty happy at his new job…" He was quiet for a moment as they walked. "Sometimes I think about how a lot of people did the job better than I do it or can do it…"

"It takes getting used to and figuring out what works," Diggle said.

Felicity had been thinking of ways to get rid of Isabel, of course...they had to not require actually killing her because that really wasn't a very nice thing to do. "You know what we could do? I bet I could figure out a way to reassign Isabel to another QC office… She likes Russia, right? She could go and run the Moscow subsidiaries…"

Oliver and Diggle were looking at her when she finally looked at them. She shrugged. "What? I really don't like her…"

"We noticed," Diggle said. "Though you have reason not to."

Felicity glared at him quickly.

"What are you talking about?" Oliver asked.

"I'm just not her favorite person," Felicity tried to cover. She just hoped that Oliver didn't push. Diggle obviously felt like pushing and she'd make sure she made time to have words with him later. She really was pondering smacking him as well, just for good measure.

"Right," Diggle said after a long pause. "That's what I meant."

Felicity glared at him again.

"Why is it that I always feel like I'm missing something?" Oliver asked them.

"I thought you were working on your observation skills," Felicity teased as she moved between Oliver and Diggle. To her surprise, Oliver's arm wrapped around her waist. She looked up at him with a smile. It had been nice, just the three of them.

"That penguin is a ninja," Oliver teased back with a returning smile.

Felicity was thinking that it was too bad that the penguin wasn't enough of a ninja to knock Isabel out when she started on one of her rants like she had that morning. "Do you think the afternoon will be quiet?"

"Probably not…"

"You know, I'll understand if you don't want to keep our plans for later," Felicity told him. It had already been a long day and it was only half over. Plus, there was Team Arrow business later. She didn't want to add to his hectic day unless it was something that he really wanted to do.

"I'm looking forward to it," Oliver told her. "No canceling."

Felicity just beamed.

"Does this mean I'll be at Verdant all by myself tonight?" Diggle teased.

Felicity glared at him again.

"No, Thea and Roy will be there…" Oliver teased.

Diggle didn't seem amused, but Felicity was. She really loved these moments when they were together like this. No life and death. Just them. These were her guys and they were her family.

. . .

Isabel hadn't disappointed.

She'd been in Oliver's office all afternoon. Isabel had lowered her volume, but she'd worked paths into the floor. Felicity also felt like Isabel had probably burned off a lot of calories with all of the arm waving and flailing that Isabel kept doing. Whatever she was 'discussing' was obviously very upsetting to her and the only way to get her point across was to wave her arms around like a wild woman.

Felicity stared at the clock on her computer monitor. It was five-ten and Isabel was still in Oliver's office. She looked over and it didn't look like they were going to wrap things up anytime soon. She sighed. Oliver had told her that he was looking forward to their dinner...but she didn't know if Isabel was going to let him leave.

Summoning her courage, she approached the open door. "Mr. Queen," she said, trying to interrupt Isabel's rant.

"I thought I told you that we weren't to be disturbed," Isabel snapped.

Felicity took a step back, her eyes moving to Isabel and then back to Oliver. "It's past five."

"Isabel, I've told you before… You will not talk to Ms. Smoak or any Queen Consolidated employee in that manner…" Oliver spoke up. His voice was level and Felicity had no idea how he could keep himself from yelling back at the woman.

"Apparently she needs you to walk her out of the building," Isabel said.

Felicity could tell that Isabel was pissed, but she didn't care. She and Oliver had a dinner date. "You have plans, Mr. Queen," she reminded, trying to be vague. Isabel Rochev really didn't need to know everything that Oliver did or who he saw.

"They're going to have to wait," Isabel told Oliver.

"Isabel-"

"We need to sort this all out today," Isabel snapped.

"I honestly don't think that it's feasible to think that we'll have that all worked out even in the next," Oliver said and then glanced down at his watch. "Forty-five minutes."

"I have all night… Heck, I have all weekend," Isabel told him. "Where exactly do your priorities lie?"

Oliver sighed. He looked over at her and Felicity immediately knew what he was about to say. He was exhausted and he looked so apologetic.

"I'll reschedule your plans," Felicity said quickly and couldn't mask the disappointment.

"Thank you, Ms. Smoak," Oliver said and she watched as he frowned deeper.

"Anything else before I leave?" she asked.

"No, that'll be all," Oliver said.

"Wait," Isabel said. "I think we need coffee… It's going to be a long night."

Felicity didn't even argue. "I'll get it," she responded before Oliver could say anything. As she walked towards where everything was kept, she wondered if Oliver would ever make it out of the building to Verdant. With how close Isabel was keeping Oliver, Felicity didn't think so. So, she made a fresh pot of coffee and pulled out an insulated coffee pitcher. She transferred the fresh coffee into the pitcher and sealed it to keep it fresh and hot. Felicity grabbed the cart and put everything she needed onto it and wheeled it back towards the office.

She was halfway there when Oliver stopped her. "I'm so sorry, Felicity," he said quickly.

"Is she releasing you?" Felicity asked curiously as she looked around for Isabel.

"I managed to convince her that I needed a five minute break," Oliver told her. He frowned. "I really am sorry...about tonight."

"It's okay," Felicity lied. She really hated Isabel. She wondered if Isabel had a feeling that they were going out or if she was just being all business-like and not caring about life outside of QC. "We'll do it another time," she said trying to be cheery.

"And I'm sorry about the coffee…"

"I don't need to give her any other reasons on her trying to vote me off the island...or firing me from here…" Felicity told him, half joking.

"That's not going to happen."

Felicity shrugged. She pushed the cart to his office as he walked along with her. She just pushed it alongside his desk figuring that it would be the best way to keep his desk free in case they needed to pull out paperwork. "Should we expect you tonight?" she asked as she turned to Oliver.

"I don't know," he replied honestly.

"I should go." She really didn't want to. Well, she did, but she wanted to be leaving there to go on their dinner date. Felicity didn't want to leave him there with Isabel. Even though she knew that Oliver said that there had been nothing else between him and Isabel, she still didn't trust Isabel. She pressed forward a sad smile. At least they'd had a nice lunch with Diggle, there was that.

"Felicity," he whispered as he reached out to touch her face. "I-"

Isabel cleared her throat behind them.

Cringing and closing her eyes for a second. Felicity wondered exactly what Isabel thought of them. Was she just threatened? Or did she really think that something was going on? "I'll see you Monday, Mr. Queen," she finally said as she opened her eyes and took a step back. She turned and nodded towards Isabel. "Ms. Rochev." Felicity made it to the door to Oliver's office before Isabel spoke up again.

"I think you can take Monday off," Isabel said.

Felicity turned back. Her hand pressed against the glass. "Excuse me?"

"Isabel-" Oliver started to argue.

Isabel held up her hand to stop him. "Obviously she's a distraction. It'll be a paid day. Maybe we should think about giving her the week… You seem to think she's capable, so if she is...then she would certainly deserve it."

"I'll let you know later," Oliver told Felicity and she just nodded.

Was this Isabel's way of trying to fire her? Felicity didn't know. She shut down her computer and then gathered her things. She had her cell phone out the minute the elevator doors shut and she was on the phone with Diggle. "Want me to pick up dinner before I head over?"

. . .

TBC…


	5. Worse Case Scenerio

Oliver had never made it to Verdant and Felicity ended up tracking his phone. She and Digg left Verdant at two in the morning and his phone still placed him at QC. Felicity didn't like it, but she'd gone home, drank a glass of wine, showered, and had slept. The next morning, she woke worried and immediately brought up Oliver's cell phone signal. It was eight and he was still at QC. She texted Diggle to see if they should be concerned, but he didn't seem concerned.

Felicity tried to pretend like she had a life on a Saturday. She remembered that she needed to go shopping. Okay, so she really didn't, but she was going to pretend like she needed to do it in hopes that it would distract her.

Instead, she'd just bought more shampoo, conditioner, deodorant, and toothpaste. At least she'd have enough supplies for three months. She'd checked his cell phone location again on her cell phone. It hadn't moved. So, Felicity took the opportunity to text him while she was in the checkout line. She asked him how it had gone with Isabel. Oliver normally would text her back fairly quickly unless he was out as Arrow.

An hour later, he still hadn't texted her.

She'd ended up getting coffee and a bagel. Felicity hadn't planned on eating starch, but somehow it had just appeared in front of her. The plan had been to eat the fruit that was in her fridge. That obviously hadn't happened. She tried calling Oliver, but he didn't pick up. She started to panic a bit and this time she called Diggle.

"He's been there overnight… Isn't that weird?" Felicity asked.

"I told you, he probably left his phone," Diggle told her.

"So, if I call the house...you think he'll pick up?"

"Probably not…"

"You realize that all I can think is that she's like killed him and he's lying in a pool of his own blood on his office floor," Felicity said. "He hasn't texted back. He hasn't called back. That's not like Oliver. He always returns our calls. He doesn't forget his phone."

"Well, then maybe he and Isabel argued through the night-"

"So, isn't it like our duty to save him?"

Diggle laughed. "The Arrow needs to be rescued?"

"It's not that crazy," she told him as she got into her vehicle.

"Felicity, I'm sure he's fine," Diggle told her.

She didn't believe him. She wanted to, but she couldn't. There was something wrong. "I'm not crazy."

"I'm not saying you are."

There was a long pause and Felicity closed her eyes and covered her face with her hand. She pulled in a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. This just wasn't like Oliver.

Diggle sighed. "Look, I'll meet you at Queen Consolidated. We'll go up and act like we're looking for Oliver or getting something from your desk… Something… Okay? You wait for me in the parking garage."

"Okay," she whispered. There was another pause. "Digg?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," she whispered back.

"He's okay."

"I hope so."

"See you in twenty minutes," Diggle said before hanging up.

Felicity dropped her phone into her back and covered her face with both of her hands. She let out a heavy breath and just tried to calm herself. She opened her eyes and dropped her hands. She looked over at the bakery bag and then pulled out her partially eaten bagel. "I'm going to hate you later," she said before taking a bite. Right now, the starchy bagely goodness was soothing and comforting and it was what she needed. She'd eat the fruit for lunch or dinner later to make up for it.

. . .

When Felicity arrived at Queen Consolidated, she parked her Mini Cooper where she always parked it. She looked around. She'd noticed Oliver and Isabel's cars when she'd pulled in and a few others, which she figured belonged to security and cleaning crews. She looked nervously to the clock in her car. It had been a half an hour. Diggle hadn't shown yet. She was sure that he was just running late, but she was getting antsy.

So, she decided to get out of her car to ease her nerves. She wouldn't go up, she was just going to stretch a bit. Sure, that's what she was going to do. Felicity got out and started to walk back and forth, just pacing a bit. She kept looking around, but saw nothing and no one. The parking garage was eerily silent, which just added to the normal creep factor.

She pulled out her phone and Felicity looked at the clock. Forty minutes. He hadn't called or texted. For a moment she thought about calling him and then she felt stupid. She was always leaning on him and he was a great friend, but she worried that she was seeming too crazy to him. Felicity didn't want him to think that she was a complete basket case. Yesterday she'd been completely fine...during all of the Isabel-free times. She really couldn't help it, Isabel knew how to push her buttons and just drove her crazy.

"Come on, John," she whispered as she looked around.

Felicity finally decided to go on inside. It would probably look less suspicious anyways. So, she got into the elevator and made her way up towards Oliver's office. "John's probably right," she told herself. "He probably just dropped his cell phone or something… Or maybe he left it here on purpose so that witch couldn't call and harass him all weekend… And you're talking to yourself like you're a crazy person," she rambled. She couldn't stop tapping her fingers against the fabric of her skirt as the elevator took its sweet time to get to her destination.

The elevator doors finally opened and she stepped out. She immediately stopped when she noticed that Isabel and Oliver were still in his office. They'd definitely spent the night there. They were still in the same clothing. She couldn't keep herself from staring. Oliver's jacket and tie were on the back of his chair and his back was to her.

Just act normal.

You're just there to get...something.

Felicity realized that her excuses were almost as bad as Oliver's, but hopefully Isabel wouldn't ask her why she was there… Who was she kidding? Isabel was going to question why she was there. She was so screwed.

At that moment, Isabel's eyes locked with hers. Isabel gave her the most evil smile and then she had Oliver pressed against the glass. She was talking to him for a moment, Oliver didn't seem to mind the change in positioning. Isabel was all over him a moment later, her mouth was on his and her fingers seemed to be trying to shed his shirt. Felicity gasped and took a step back and found herself running into something.

"Hey!"

She turned around, tears running down her face, Diggle was there, but she was heading for the elevator before the doors closed again. Felicity felt so stupid for being worried about Oliver. She found herself pressing the door close button like crazy and it just seemed to take far too long for her liking or her sanity.

"Felicity! Wait!"

She couldn't wait, though. Felicity needed to get out of there now and she needed to be alone. Diggle was a good friend, but she just needed her space. After everything...and after thinking that everything was going to be okay, she knew it wasn't. Maybe Isabel was right, maybe she needed Monday off...or the whole week…

Maybe she needed to look for another job.

Felicity just didn't know.

Her phone started to ring and she desperately searched for it and ended up dropping it the moment she had it. Diggle was calling her and she sucked in breath. Felicity reached down and snatched back up her phone. "I-I-I don't-"

"Breathe," he coached.

She wanted to, but she found it hard. A sob rang out and she knew that she was so stupid to even fathom loving a man like Oliver Queen. He could literally have any woman in the city of Starling...possibly the world. Why would he ever choose her? He probably thought of her like a sister… Why did she do this to herself?

"Come back up."

"I can't," she barely got out. She was staring up at the numbers as the elevator descended. All she wanted to do was to get away. Felicity needed to put space between her, Oliver, and Isabel. It was stupid of her for even thinking about going to Queen Consolidated and looking for Oliver. She couldn't believe that she'd been worried that he was dead on the floor…

"Felicity," he whispered. "It's a misunderstanding…"

"I saw them-"

"Just come back up and let Oliver explain," Diggle requested gently.

"I just-I-" Felicity mumbled. "I'm stupid to be upset about this...I know...it's just-"

"I know," Diggle interrupted. "Come back, Felicity."

"I'm already at my car," she lied as the elevator opened. Felicity made it quickly to her vehicle and sat inside. She didn't worry about Diggle or Oliver or Isabel and just tried to breathe. There was movement out of the corner of her eye and she turned to see Isabel strolling through the parking garage towards her car, a bright smile on her face. God, she hated that woman. For a moment, Isabel looked right at her and Felicity swore that she smiled wider. She really hated her.

"Felicity?"

"I'm here," she whispered.

"Just stay there a minute, okay?"

"Okay," she whispered and then finally ended the call and dropped her phone. She leaned back in her seat, her head against the headrest, and closed her eyes. She sucked in deep breaths and just tried to calm herself. It wasn't right, she knew. This wasn't far to Oliver, she told herself. He could be with whomever he wanted and she needed to not be so worried about who was 'right' or 'worthy' of him. She doubted that many women would meet her standards for such a great guy… Plus, who would be able to deal with not knowing what he did at night? Who could deal with how much time she and Diggle spent with him?

There was a knock on her window and she jumped slightly and then rolled her head over to see Oliver standing there and Diggle in the background. Damn them both. She really didn't want to get into this… She really didn't. Instead of rolling down her window, she pushed her door open, accidentally hitting him in the process.

"I didn't-I really didn't mean to do that," she immediately apologized with a wince.

Surprisingly, he laughed for a moment. "Are you sure it was unconsciously lashing out at me?"

"I think my unconscious mind could think of better ways to lash out at you," she blurted out all too honestly. Her eyes went wide and she started to ramble. "Not that I would. I mean, it's your life. You do what you want. I'm not plotting or anything or- I'm going to shut up now…"

He just smiled.

"I was concerned about you," Felicity told him truthfully.

"I know," he said. "Diggle told me. I'm sorry if you thought I might be dead and bleeding on the office floor…" Oliver crouched down. He looked down for a moment and then looked back up at her. "But what you saw-"

"I know, it's none of my business… You can kiss or do...other things with...whomever you want… I just… I was surprised was all…"

"You weren't the only one who was surprised," Oliver told her. "Isabel's been pushing me. I've made it clear to her. She and I will not be repeating what happened in Russia on any level…"

"That's none of my business," Felicity told him. "I don't know why-"

"Felicity," Oliver said gently.

"I'm just overly emotional," Felicity rambled. "Hormones or something… I should probably eat chocolate or pretzels…" Okay, so that might have been her lamest excuse for anything, but it was all she could think up at that moment. "I blame Lifetime. I was just channel surfing and got caught on the emotional rollercoaster of movie after movie they have… They seriously practically spew out hormones… Even if you're not a cryer, it like commands you to cry-"

"Felicity," he said with a brighter smile. She didn't know why he was smiling like that though. "I'm glad you came to rescue me-"

"You didn't look like you needed rescuing," she told him as she looked down. She couldn't look at him. It was bad enough she had horrible images of him and Isabel together. Felicity suddenly wondered what he thought of her...about how it was probably very obvious to him that she had a crush or feelings for him or whatever.

"You're wrong," he told her and his voice was still quiet and level. His fingers were on her chin and he tilted it upward. "I know how to shoot an arrow at my target, but when it comes to getting rid of Isabel when she's on one of her rants I'm afraid that I fail… I had even fallen asleep in my chair at one point, but she doesn't give up. I think she was just trying to tire me out and break me down."

"She-"

"She was told that that behavior is inappropriate and that I expect her to understand that what happened in Russia was a mistake and meant nothing," he told her. He shrugged. "She in turn has threatened to try to get you fired...but I won't let that happen. I expect you to be here Monday morning no matter what she says."

"So, I'm not fired?"

"Not even close."

"I like having benefits...not that my other job doesn't have benefits…" she started to ramble again as she stared at him. Felicity was pretty sure that watching Oliver shirtless might outweigh her insurance plan though… "It does, but it's just that-"

Before she really realized it, he was leaning in and kissing her cheek. "Thank you for coming and rescuing me."

She was speechless.

"And I know I owe you dinner…" Oliver told her. "Digg says that you two waited up for me… I'm sorry I didn't show…"

"Uh...it's okay… We ate dinner...and then I gave yours to Roy and Thea to split…"

Oliver chuckled. "Good to know that you're feeding them."

"Couldn't have it be wasted."

"Of course not.

She looked down, moving her chin from his grasp a moment later. "So, does this mean that you'll be at Verdant tonight?"

"I was hoping you'd let me take you to dinner tonight first."

"No."

"No?"

She looked back up at him. "No."

"Felicity, I'm sorry-"

"No, because you need to sleep. You're going to be sleep deprived by Monday if you don't go home and sleep until it's time to play the costume hero… You don't need anymore flack from her," Felicity told him with concern. She reached out and cupped his cheek. "You need to take care of yourself… I can't have you getting sick or anything like that." She smiled at him and teased. "You'll expect me to bring you tea and chicken soup then."

"I want to make up dinner and today to you though…"

"You don't have to make this up to me…"

"I do."

"You really don't," she insisted. She felt like if he tried to make it up to her then she'd be letting herself get too close to him. Not that close was a bad thing, it was just that she didn't think it was a good idea when she was already so emotionally attached to him. She didn't need to let her feelings get anymore hurt from pretending that their time was a serious date.

"Tomorrow night?"

"Why don't we wait until things settle down?" Felicity suggested. Though she knew that Oliver would try to keep his promise, she knew that Isabel was a determined and stubborn person as well. She really didn't know which one would win if Isabel was trying to get her fired.

"We don't-"

Felicity frowned and interrupted. "Please… Unless you're just going to demote me to IT. Then let's try not to cause any more problems for you with Isabel."

"My personal life doesn't involve her."

"Apparently she doesn't believe in having a personal life."

"I noticed that."

"I just think that we have to be careful," Felicity told him. "I'll be less friendly and we'll be all 'Mr. Queen' and 'Ms. Smoak' at the office… Less smiling and the only time we'll spend together will be on official QC business or at Verdant…"

"Felicity…"

"Just for now… I won't be the reason why Isabel pushes you out of your own company."

"That wouldn't happen."

"She's smart, Oliver," Felicity told him. "I wouldn't doubt her. She's capable of a lot more than we probably think she is."

"She shouldn't doubt you," Oliver told her and his fingers were on her cheek.

Felicity smiled at him and though she hated what she'd just said, she knew that it was necessary. Oliver was still figuring out what it meant to be CEO and he needed to keep the support he had and gain more if he could. She and Diggle needed to back him up at QC as much, if not more, as they did when they were working Team Arrow. "I'm glad you're okay…"

"I could be better."

"It's called sleep, it'll do wonders," she told him as she pushed lightly on his chest. "Have Diggle drive me home…"

"I was hoping to convince you."

"No," Felicity said quickly.

"No?" he asked and looked hurt.

Felicity knew that if she agreed to drive him home that he'd find a way to convince her to stop. She was fairly sure that it would be to get food and he most likely hadn't had anything since lunch yesterday and the more she thought about it, the more that she was tempted to take him to ensure that he ate. "No," she repeated firmly. "Digg is going to take you home...and I am going to go home and eat the bowl of fruit in my fridge while I browse Netflix in an effort to keep from watching a marathon of Toddlers and Tiaras or Dance Moms...or another Lifetime movie." She eyed him for a moment. "Don't judge… They're addicting… Plus, it makes our life seem a little less chaotic...somehow…"

"Okay," he said as his hands went up in defense. "I won't say that I'm thrilled about the idea of having to keep our distance, but I get where you're coming from…"

"So, does this still mean I come into work on Monday?"

"Yeah, you still should come in on Monday…"

"Because Isabel said I probably should take the week off…" She watched the look on Oliver's face. She was just messing with him, but she was taking a moment to enjoy it. "Don't worry, I'll be there Monday morning...before you…"

He smiled. "I look forward to it."

"Go. Eat. Sleep. Sleep some more," Felicity told him.

"You sure you don't want to drive me?" he asked, his charming smile practically getting her to say yes.

Felicity turned towards her steering wheel and looked straight out her windshield. She bit her bottom lip and reminded herself that that would be dangerous. "No. Nope. Diggle definitely has to take you."

And then his lips were on his temple as he straightened. "I'll see you tonight."

"I won't miss it," she told him as she stared over at him again as he headed towards Diggle. Felicity pulled in breath and reminded herself that Oliver needed sleep and she was certain that if she drove him that they'd stop for food and they'd take far too long… Oliver really did need that sleep. She reached out and pulled her car door shut again. Felicity gave Diggle and Oliver a quick wave before she started to search for her keys in her purse in order to leave.

. . .

TBC…


	6. Another Way

Felicity had shown up Monday, bright and early, coffee in hand and had reminded herself that they had to do things differently. She really wasn't sure how long she'd actually be able to do it, but she'd try. She was used to being more casual around Oliver and this was really going to be a test, on top of the normal test of not strangling Isabel whenever she opened her mouth. She'd gone into Oliver's office and tidied up a bit. She'd found his jacket and tie still strung over his chair and had folded it up neatly and stowed it in one of the empty desk drawers. She'd make sure he took it home at the end of the day, and if he didn't then she'd take it to Verdant later.

Sipping her coffee, she started to check her QC e-mail. There really wasn't much for her to check, but she like to make sure she wasn't missing anything just the same. Suddenly she really missed being in the IT department. Setting her cup down, she wondered if she could get away with hiding down there for a day…

"I thought I told you not to come in today."

Her head snapped up and her mouth hung open for a moment as she tried to remember how to talk. She hadn't expected Isabel to harass her so early and without Oliver there to then sexually harass. "I-uh-Mr. Queen… Mr. Queen instructed for me to be here this morning…"

"And I told you to take the week off," Isabel countered. She looked angrier suddenly.

"With all due respect, Ms. Rochev," Felicity said, trying to stay professional and polite. It was hard and it wasn't fair. "Mr. Queen is my boss…"

"I want you out of here in five minutes," she told her. "I'll get you a box to pack things up."

Felicity's mouth hung open again. "What?" she finally blurted out as she got up to her feet. "Ms. Rochev, I understand that you don't like me...but I'm Mr. Queen's secretary. I believe that it's up to him whether or not I continue here at Queen Consolidated." She was really starting to get upset. She wondered if Isabel just liked to throw her weight around to mess with people.

"I can have security escort you out, if that's needed," Isabel said far too politely.

"I'll go," she said a moment later. "If Mr. Queen tells me that's what he wants."

"For someone who started off in the IT department, you're not very smart, Ms. Smoak," Isabel told her. "It must be all of that bleach that's going to your brain… I can see clearly that you're pining after Oliver, but let me make one thing clear… If you don't box up your things right now and walk out of this building, then I'll be forced to bring you up on sexual harassment charges and let me tell you...those will stick with you forever…"

"I haven't harassed anyone."

"That's enough, Isabel!"

They both looked at him. Felicity hadn't noticed him come in, but he looked and sounded angry. She was just glad that it wasn't with her. So, she waited because obviously this was going to be another conversation between them and she just really didn't want to get into the middle of it, anymore than she already was.

Isabel turned to face him. "She has to go!"

"That's not your decision!"

"How do you think it's going to look? I mean, it's not like it's not uncommon for CEOs to sleep with their assistants or secretaries, but that's not the reputation that you should be going for as the new head of Queen Consolidated," Isabel told him. "I will not have you ruin this company!"

"I'm just going...to go…" Felicity said quietly as she grabbed her purse and coat. They seemed so disgusted with each other, she wasn't sure if they'd notice her exit. Oliver looked right at her and she really didn't know what he wanted her to do. She'd been on her best behavior that morning, she hadn't even brought anyone else coffee…

"Look, you can't just fire her because you don't like her or her relationship with me," Oliver said, trying to be calm.

Felicity froze.

"You'd be surprised the holes I find in company employment policies," Isabel told him cooley.

"Well until then, you're to leave Ms. Smoak alone," Oliver instructed. "She's my assistant. If her conduct is unbecoming, then I'll be the one to address it."

Isabel just glared at him and then Felicity and then stomped out.

Felicity waited until Isabel was gone and out of sight before speaking up. "I'm sorry… I was just-"

Oliver turned to her. "It's not your fault," he told her. "I don't know what her problem with you is…" He was quiet. "In Russia, when we were going through customs, she'd thought that I'd taken the company plane in order to have a weekend away with you… Maybe she's jealous…"

"Didn't you tell her she was wrong?"

"Of course I did, but we were trying to help Lyla…"

"And you missed the Moscow subsidiary tour," Felicity finished and looked down. "Maybe you do need a different assistant…"

"She won't do it anymore."

"She's done it plenty before."

"What?" Oliver said, obviously surprised. "You never said anything."

Felicity shrugged. "I didn't think it was appropriate since I've watched her being all handsy-touchy with you in your office… And she...she said things…"

"I thought I'd explained that to you," Oliver said.

"But that didn't keep her from saying things...and I'm sorry, but I wasn't going to sit around and possibly have to see that…" The image of Isabel leaving his room with her dress unzipped was enough of a picture for her. "I just don't understand why she's so bent on being so cruel to me… I really don't think that I'm inappropriate when we're at work."

"Are we talking about Isabel?" Diggle asked as he entered. "I passed her in the hallway and she looks like she'd already seen you both."

"She's trying to fire Felicity," Oliver explained with a sigh.

"I told you, she's jealous," Diggle told Felicity.

"I'm just going to take the day off," Felicity told them. "Maybe she'll calm down…"

"Doubt it."

"Well, we'll figure out something else then."

"Felicity, I want you to tell me everything… Maybe I can take action against her-"

"The only reason why I didn't say anything before was because I didn't want to endanger your position, Oliver," she told him. "You slept with her in Russia… Don't you think that'll count towards anything? They could say that you're just trying to push her out of the company… As much as I hate to admit it, Queen Consolidated needs her."

"I still need you here," Oliver insisted.

"You don't."

"What are you saying, Felicity?" Diggle asked.

She looked at them both and she realized she really wasn't even sure. "There are two things that really count in your world right now, Oliver. Queen Consolidated being kept afloat and keeping Starling City safe…" Felicity sighed and looked down at her coat in her arms for a moment before looking back up at them. "I'm going to go home...and think… At least it should give you some time here without Isabel feeling the need to be in this office all the time… Maybe I'll think up a better plan, but that's it right now."

"I don't really have a say, do I?" Oliver asked.

"No."

. . .

Walking out of Oliver's office had been one of the most terrifying things she had had to do. More terrifying than being bait or the accidental damsel in distress. So, she'd gone home and she'd pretended that it was just Sunday again. It was mainly a countdown until she needed to report to Verdant for her night job. She'd actually thought about going in early, to clean up...okay, mainly just in hopes that she wouldn't be so bored.

The ring of her cell phone tore her from her thoughts. She picked it up and answered. "Hello?"

"Ms. Smoak?"

"Yes?"

"This is Walter Steele."

She found herself smiling. "Wal-Mr. Steele… It's good to hear from you." In truth, she missed him. No matter what craziness had gone on while they'd been trying to find him, while Malcolm Merlyn had him held in a cell...Felicity still wished that he hadn't left Queen Consolidated. She had a feeling that everything would be so much better right now.

"I was wondering if you had lunch plans."

"For today?"

"In an hour, if you're available. I'm sorry it's so short notice."

"No, no… It's fine. I don't have any plans actually."

"I have a proposition for you."

"What kind of proposition?"

"I'll present it to you in an hour."

He gave her the exact details and then hung up with her. She stared at the phone for a long moment and tried to piece together what was going on. It had been so long since she'd seen or talked to him. She had to admit, she really missed his smooth voice and lovely accent. She just liked to listen to him talk. Walter was also just a nice guy. There was also the fact that he was awesome at his job… Maybe she could spin her own proposition to him. Walter had already helped Queen Consolidated, maybe he could help more?

She was curious though. What did he have to propose to her?

Felicity knew that she'd find out soon enough, which meant that she needed to get back into proper clothing. She'd changed into pajamas almost the instant she'd gotten home in order to try to pretend that she was pretending that it was still the weekend.

. . .

"Do I have to wait until after we order, or am I allowed in on the secret now?" Felicity asked.

He smiled at her and she found herself really missing him. She knew all kinds of things about Moira Queen, but she found herself wishing more and more that Walter had stayed with her. Not mostly for Moira, but for Oliver and Thea. Felicity knew that they both really needed that father figure and though he'd come through for Queen Consolidated when Isabel had threatened to take over, it just wasn't the same.

"Right to business then," Walter said as he set his menu aside.

"I mean, we can still have lunch… I just… I didn't know how long I was going to have to wait in suspense for this proposition that you want to propose," Felicity rambled. She was hungry after all and she really had wanted to try this place.

He smiled and let out a quiet laugh. "We'll have lunch. Don't worry. I didn't drag you all the way out here to just tease you with a good meal." Walter was quiet for a moment and then pulled out a folder. He opened it and set it in front of her.

The Starling National Bank letterhead was staring back at her. She stared for a long moment before looking at the text printed on the page. "You…" Felicity started and then stopped. She looked up at him and then back down at the paper. "You…no…" Her head was spinning and she just hoped that he didn't expect any answers from her right now. Today was just too much and she needed to think. She needed to think clearly. "You want to offer me a job?" Felicity finally got out as she stared at him.

"You have excellent references…"

"I didn't put in an application," Felicity told him. "Normally, you apply and then do the whole interview thing and then...then you get a job offer…"

"I received a phone call earlier," Walter told her. "Oliver is concerned… He explained to me that you're having some problems with Ms. Rochev. He gave me the gist of what's gone on and how it's not feasible at the moment to push back at Ms. Rochev."

"So, he asked you to give me a job?" she tried to fill in. She didn't know whether to feel touched or furious. She never said that she wanted to leave QC. She really would be happy just going back to IT. She highly doubted that Isabel would travel down eighteen floors to harass her every day. Plus, then she'd definitely interact with Oliver less…

"Actually, no," Walter said. "I could tell that he was very upset and torn about what was happening. He obviously highly values you, not only as an employee but also as a friend. He's smart to."

"I'm pretty sure Oliver's not going to give you a truthful glowing recommendation after my job as his assistant."

"Executive assistant," Walter corrected. "And he told me that you really didn't appreciate the promotion and that you don't take coffee or food orders… I know that you started in IT, but Felicity I feel like you can do so much more with your talents."

"So… You're offering me a job?"

"I didn't tell Oliver, but I have to admit, I believe that it would at least alleviate some of the stress he's feeling from Ms. Rochev. The position is temporary at the moment," Walter told her as he pointed to that fact on the paper. "You'd be working directly for me. You wouldn't have to worry about coffee orders. If I'm not drinking tea, I do have one of those lovely coffee machines that are single cup. Just have to pop in a pod. I am more than capable of doing that."

She beamed at him. He was so sweet. "That's a generous offer...and I'll admit, it really would make things easier…"

"What do you honestly think of Ms. Rochev?"

"As a person or as far as her position in Queen Consolidated?" Felicity questioned.

"Both."

"I don't like her and I could rant for hours about her… Oliver shouldn't trust her and he should be smarter when it comes to her. Ultimately though, the numbers don't lie. QC is doing better. Not as well as when you were running it, but at least it's not crashing into the ground or being completely taken over by Stellmoor International."

They were both quiet for a long moment. "So? Does this mean that you'll accept my offer?"

"Is it incredibly rude to ask for the night to think it over?"

"No, of course not," Walter told her. "You want to discuss it with Oliver."

"Yes," she admitted and could feel herself blushing a bit.

"I'm glad that he's taken you as a friend. I can tell that he's changed. He's gone through a lot and he needs friends that he can count on...whom can keep him grounded…"

She smiled. "That's me...good friend," she mumbled. Felicity looked around and then back down at the page in the folder. She shut it and took a breath. This was a lot to take in.

"Let's order then," he said suddenly.

"I like how you think," she agreed with a bright smile.

"But I do expect an answer by lunchtime tomorrow."

"I promise," she told him as she picked up her menu again.

Felicity took in another deep breath. She'd have a lot to think about and a lot to discuss later. She really was back and forth about whether she thought his offer was the best idea. She really liked it, but she knew that it might make things harder. She had to be there for Walter and couldn't just leave in the middle of something when Oliver and Team Arrow called.

. . .

Night descended over Starling City and Felicity had made her way to Verdant, ensuring that she had arrived before Oliver or Diggle. She'd brought along the offer and folder and just hoped that they could resolve things in time for her to properly reply to Walter's proposal.

The folder was left on the desk at the computer she was at. She wasn't really doing anything, but waiting and thinking. Even though there was a big decision before her, she felt less stressed than she had since they'd returned from Russia. Felicity heard Oliver and Diggle entering the Arrow lair and prepared herself for what was going to come. At least if she worked for Walter, she'd know that Diggle would be at Queen Consolidated in order to ensure that Oliver was safe.

"I told you I saw her car," Diggle told Oliver once they were in her eyesight.

She smiled at them. "I told you I'd be here…"

"You might have changed your mind," Oliver said. "But I'm glad you didn't."

"You guys would be lost without me," Felicity told him confidently. She beamed and swiveled a bit in the chair. She was extremely happy to see them both and this always felt like 'home'. This was the place where they were a family.

"We definitely would be," Oliver agreed. Diggle was easing into one of the other chairs while Oliver was hovering quite close to her. "So...we've both had time to think… What did you come up with?"

"As much as I hate the idea of you not having someone there to watch you," Felicity said and turned to Diggle. "No offense...but you're not always there making sure that he's not being sexually harassed." She noticed the look on Oliver's face while Diggle just seemed amused. "It seems like the best option for all of us is for me to quit my job."

"Wait...wait...wait…" Diggle started saying.

"No, there has to be another way," Oliver said quickly.

Felicity smiled. She was so proud of thinking about 'another way'. He was learning from her. "You called Walter…" she told him. "And Walter and I had lunch…"

"And he convinced you to quit?"

"He's offering me a job."

"A job?"

Felicity shrugged. "Apparently I have excellent references," she told him. "Even if I refuse to serve my boss coffee at his whim."

Oliver frowned a bit. "Maybe I should call Walter back just to really inform him on what he may be getting himself into."

"Does this mean that I have your blessing?"

"Are you sure about this?" Oliver asked.

Felicity shrugged. "Do you have a better plan? It's temporary right now… Isabel wouldn't feel the need to harass me if I'm working for Walter… I mean, there are drawbacks obviously… It's not the perfect solution… Though I really like the idea of not being stressed out beyond belief and threatened by her...or any mental images of the two of you-"

"Felicity-"

"What? It's not my fault that you had a lapse of judgement and it's coming back to haunt you...and the rest of us…"

"This also means that I'm going to have to stick tighter to you," Diggle spoke up.

"Great," Oliver said as he looked over at Diggle. "You can be my new assistant too."

Diggle laughed. "No thanks…"

Oliver sighed. He looked back at her and Felicity just tried to smile. This was going to be hard on all of them, but maybe it really would be a good thing. They all worked closely together at QC and then they worked together at night… Maybe this would keep them from getting to a point where they were just sick of each other. "I don't want you to think that-"

"I know you're not trying to force me to leave… I know that you didn't ask Walter to call me… But I do know that you need that world to run as smoothly as possible so that we can this secret…" Felicity told him. "This…" she said as she motioned around them. "This is more important than anything else…"

"I couldn't find the penguin today."

"That's because it's not in your office," she told him. Felicity reached into her coat, which was hung on the back of her chair and pulled it out. She set it on the desk on top of the folder. "We said that we'd tone things down...so I figured I'd keep your distractions down…"

"I think I'm going to miss those distractions…"

Felicity smiled.

"Does this mean that we can make up for dinner sooner rather than later?" Oliver asked.

She'd almost forgotten and caught Diggle rolling his eyes. She didn't care. She had been looking forward to their dinner date and Isabel had completely ruined it. "Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow sounds good."

"You better not be late."

"For you," Oliver told her. "I'll be there early…"

She stared at him for a long moment. She was fairly sure that he didn't actually understand the word 'early', though often that had to do with being Arrow. "I'll believe it when I see it…" Felicity found herself smiling more and more and then realized that they really needed to get to work. She swiveled her chair in order to face the computer screen, but could still feel him staring at her. "So…" she said as she typed away to bring up the information they needed for that night. Felicity knew exactly what Arrow's assignment would be for that night.

Time to get to work.

. . .

TBC…


	7. New Day -- er -- Night

Working for Walter wasn't as exciting as she'd tried to convince herself it would be. He was nice and the job was great, but there was a learning curve. She was picking it up, but it wasn't the job that she'd been working...and it wasn't IT. And she missed Oliver like crazy...and Diggle too. She felt like she had to be more 'grown up' and in control of herself working at Starling National Bank as Walter's assistant. This was supposed to be a fresh start, even if it was just temporary. She didn't want people to think that she was 'that crazy girl that Walter Steele hired'. Though it was nice to not have to worry about having her feelings hurt by her boss' actions.

"Felicity?"

"Yes, Mr. Steele?"

He approached her and she turned fully in her chair towards him and was about to get to her feet, but he motioned for her to stay seated. "I was just hoping to check in with you." Walter's accent was far more soothing to hear than Isabel… Maybe this really wouldn't be so bad, Felicity hoped anyways.

"I've almost finished with the assignment you gave-"

"I didn't mean that," Walter said quickly. "I just wanted to check in and see how you were...integrating within Starling National Bank…"

"I'm good...I think… It's just...you know, an adjustment," Felicity told him. "And I feel like I need to control my rambling…"

Walter still smiled at her. "It's always an adjustment. I wouldn't worry too much what people think of your rambling… They'll get used to you and learn to love you for more than just your skills soon enough…"

Felicity smiled. "I hope so."

"You and Oliver seem close," Walter said.

"He's a good friend."

"Of course," Walter replied. "But I'm sure after working so closely with him that it's a little different not working with someone like Oliver Queen."

"I do miss him," she admitted. She'd been working for Walter for only three days, but it already felt like a month. The days seemed to drag by until she would meet Oliver and Diggle at Verdant...and it was a bit awkward. They were always happy to see her, but things would happen at Queen Consolidated that she wouldn't know about and they'd have to fully explain things to her.

"I'm sure things will be resolved quickly," he said. "Then you can turn to your position."

"I-I don't want you to think that I want to leave...or that I don't appreciate-"

"Believe me, Ms. Smoak, I understand…"

She just pressed her lips together in a smile and then motioned back to her computer screen. "I should probably get back to this…"

"Of course."

Felicity smiled and turned towards her computer screen in order to get her assignment done. Even though this wasn't IT and it wasn't being an executive assistant to a CEO, she still had to admit that it was challenging. In part that was because she was picking up new lingo and learning new policies. At least she was learning something new.

. . .

Arriving at Verdant, she wondered if things would ever get less awkward for the three of them now that she was working at Starling National Bank. Felicity really felt like she just needed to go the independent contractor route and just be like freelance IT. Then she wouldn't belong to any one place and she could be as flexible as she liked.

"Hey."

She stopped and turned with a smile on her face. There he was, leaning against his car. "Are you stalking me, Mr. Queen?" she teased.

He grinned at her and walked towards her. So, she waited for him. "That would be inappropriate, Ms. Smoak," he said, playing along. He put his arm around her and they started to walk again. "I was thinking… Maybe we should have dinner more often…"

Felicity smiled. "Do you miss me that much?" she asked.

"My days are much more...boring…" Oliver told her. "I miss you…"

"I miss you, too," Felicity confided. "But it's better this way...at least for now…"

"I wish I could speed things along…"

She leaned against him. "Your patience will be paid off...I'm sure."

She didn't know how things had evolved into this. They'd just needed up needing to be closer. Neither of them had made a verbal decision about it, it had just sort of happened all on its own. Maybe it was because they didn't see each other during the day anymore...but it was like they craved each other's touch, even if it was something small. Diggle hadn't said anything, but she'd see the look he'd have when she was suddenly conscious of Oliver touching her when she was at her computer.

"I don't know about that."

"I'm pretty sure that right now you don't have a choice," she reminded. She straightened as he opened the door for her. "Plus, it does make us a little more like normal people…"

"Let's face it, none of us is normal," Oliver pointed out.

And he was right.

Felicity just smiled and headed over to her chair. "Hi John," she greeted with a smile as she walked past him. The last two days, he'd been there before both of them. She wondered if that was why Oliver waited for her in the parking lot...he wanted time with just her...before it was time for him to suit up.

"I'm starting to feel like the third wheel…" Diggle teased.

She looked over at him with a slight smile. "You won't when we go out to lunch tomorrow…" He grinned at her and she winked.

"Wait...wait…" Oliver said. "You two are going out without me?"

"You and I went out without Digg," Felicity pointed out.

"That was different."

And suddenly she and Diggle were staring at him, waiting for his explanation. She was extremely interested, but she was sure that that was mainly because she really didn't know where they really drew the line on their relationship. Were they just friends? They weren't lovers… They weren't dating, as far as she knew…but there was something more there...something more than just friends.

"It was...dinner," Oliver said suddenly and turned away.

"Right," Diggle said. "I forgot. Only two people can attend dinner…"

Felicity turned back around in her chair, but hadn't missed the exchange in looks between Oliver and Diggle. She wondered if they'd talked about things when they were at QC. If so, she wished that one of them would update her on what was really going on. She'd thought about just bringing it up to Oliver because she hated holding things in, but she wasn't quite ready yet...plus, she could question Diggle about it later.

Once Oliver had suited up and left, that had left her there with just Diggle. She pretended to be working, even though she was really just checking her e-mail. Felicity heard him move his chair closer to her and when she looked next to him, he was sitting in the chair facing the opposite direction she was.

"So."

"So."

. . .

She had talked to Diggle and hadn't really gotten anywhere. A lot of his answers were 'you should talk to Oliver'. Felicity knew it was true, though. She and Oliver talked a lot more when she was his assistant. Some of the things had been totally random, thanks to her love of rambling. She couldn't help it though. That was how you knew a person better, right? You talked about the random stuff…

Rain.

Penguins.

Unicorns.

Fast food.

The future.

Your dreams.

Everything.

Nothing was off limits…

So, instead of going home when Oliver had radioed in and told them that it had been quiet and told them to go home and get some rest, she waited. Diggle had left her with a smile and a hand on her shoulder for a moment before telling her that he missed her.

"Now, who's the one stalking who?"

"I think you still have the most points for being a stalker," Felicity told him. She motioned to his outfit. "This really isn't helping you score any points…"

"I could take it off."

Felicity leaned back in her chair and stared at him. "Go right ahead…"

Oliver shook his head and a smile was firmly in place.

"What? You can't tell me that you're shy all of a sudden…"

"No," he said as he walked past her. "I just think it's interesting that you're okay with me stripping down suddenly."

"Oh, it's not suddenly," Felicity told him as she spun around in the chair to keep an eye on him. "I always like watching you work out half naked… I'm not ashamed… Have you seen yourself? Who wouldn't want to watch that?" Felicity was fairly sure that Oliver should already know that, plus she felt like he would show off sometimes. Especially when he was working out right above her, how could a girl work with such distraction?

"I really don't know what to say to that," he informed her as he started to remove the hood.

Felicity shrugged. "I didn't think it was really that shocking…"

"I-"

"You're one of those guys that people wish would walk around shirtless all the time…" And then she suddenly felt like she was maybe being a little too frank with him. She placed her hand over her face and then spun back around in her chair so that her back was to him. She was going to blame it on how late it was…

"Only the shirt?"

Felicity felt blush rising in her cheeks. "I think maybe we need to switch the conversation…"

"Am I making you uncomfortable now?" he asked.

She heard him moving towards her and she knew that he'd been changing out of his Arrow outfit. His feet came into view and she immediately realized that they were bare. That really didn't give her the confidence that he was clothed. Felicity slowly started to raise her gaze and let out a breath of relief when she caught the hem of his pant leg. It wasn't that she wouldn't love to stare at him in all his naked (or partially naked) glory… She was just fairly sure that it could be really awkward…

"I thought you were going to go home and get some rest? Digg said that you're probably hitting heavy exhaustion between working at the bank and here…" Oliver said. "I hadn't thought about it…"

"I think working at QC made me feel more exhausted than working with Walter," she told him honestly. Felicity immediately caught that he seemed a little hurt. "It's nothing against you, it's just-"

"It's okay, Felicity," he said as he held up a hand. "Digg sort of spilled everything that you'd told him that Isabel said...or did… It's a lot more than I had thought had happened...and I'm sorry I hadn't recognized it… I'm sorry that I made it a hostile workplace… You know that was never my intention…"

"I know," she said quietly with a small smile.

"But I still wish you felt like you could talk to me about everything...even that…"

"I...I guess I had this weird idea that somehow...for some reason...you'd hate me for saying something… I didn't want to lose you… You and John are my family here," Felicity told him. She was completely honest and frank with him. And it felt good. She wanted to make sure that he knew how much they both meant to her. "I can handle not working at QC, but I can't handle losing my family…"

"Hey," he said quietly as he reached out. He held his hand out to her, palm up. She took it and he pulled her to her feet. For a moment, she saw the look on his face change. It was like he'd suddenly realized something. Maybe he knew exactly what she'd felt… What she'd worried about… His arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. Felicity's face lay against his shoulder. "You're never going to lose us… You're never going to lose me… No matter what… No matter what happens… No matter who I piss off… I'm always going to be here…"

Tears fell from her eyes and she clung to him. Felicity wondered if he knew exactly how much it meant to her to hear that from him. "Good," she whispered. "You're rather adorable...and easy to get attached to…"

He laughed in response.

"I can't ask you not to be Arrow, but always come back to me…"

"I promise," he whispered as his arm ran along her back. His lips were on her temple in a kiss.

Felicity closed her eyes and just focused on that moment. She didn't care what happened in Russia or what Isabel claimed happened between them, Isabel Rochev would never experience the Oliver Queen that she knew and loved… As much as Isabel might think she knew him, she would never 'know' him, not like Felicity did.

She'd won.

And she realized that she'd won on that front a long time ago…

No wonder Isabel was jealous of her.

She smiled and squeezed him tighter for a moment. Felicity wished that she didn't have to work in the morning. How she'd love to just hang out and talk… They didn't get to do that enough… The five minutes that they made last from the parking lot until they got into Verdant, it wasn't enough. She missed him. Oh, how she missed him.

"Are you up for dessert?" he asked suddenly.

Felicity pulled back finally to look at him. "I actually haven't eaten dinner yet, but I'll eat dessert," she told him.

"Didn't you go home before coming here?"

She shook her head. "Came right over from Starling National Bank. Walter has a big meeting tomorrow and I was making sure that everything was in order. You know, first big meeting since I've been there...wanted to make sure that it's all perfect."

"I didn't eat either… Someone wouldn't let me leave when I wanted to… I had ended up letting Diggle go ahead and leave. He'd promised Lyla that he would show up for dinner, I didn't think I needed to ruin his dinner plans."

"Is she still being...difficult?" she asked, hesitant because of the topic.

"Yes, but she did step it down about ten notches…"

Felicity frowned a bit.

"But there's no one I'd rather have dinner with…" he told her with a smile and reached down and took her hand. He squeezed it lightly and didn't let go.

"It's late," she pointed out.

"I have a couple of ideas…"

Felicity smiled. "Okay."

"Any input?"

"Nothing fancy…"

The rich world wasn't something that she was entirely used to. She remembered that when she'd first really felt like she could trust Oliver, she'd been afraid to go to the Queen Mansion. She hadn't been afraid for her life, it was just a lot to take it. Overwhelming. And working at Queen Consolidated and now Starling National Bank had plunged her into that world, but sometimes it was all too much.

"I have an idea," he said with a smile.

"Oh?"

Oliver reached out and grabbed her coat off the back of her chair. "Get your purse," he told her.

"Do I get a clue?" she asked as she knelt down to grab it. Oliver still hadn't released his hold on her hand. She just smiled. She liked the little things like this… They were big in her mind. She didn't need the big gestures...this was enough. This was perfect.

"We're going to take my car."

"I'm going to need mine for work," she pointed out.

"We'll come back here after...or I'll have someone drive it home for you," Oliver offered.

Felicity smiled. "I think I can drive myself home…"

"Okay," he said quickly.

"So, it's a surprise?"

"For now," he said with a smile.

. . .

It wasn't at all like she expected, but it was perfect at the same time. It was times like these where she really felt like she got to see the real Oliver. The Oliver Queen that she knew didn't need the fancy...well, anything. The money made it easier, most of the time, but deep down he was a simple man.

"It's perfect," she told him with a smile.

They were sitting there in the sand on the beach, shoes off and coats on. They'd stopped and picked up fast food from the only place that had been open. It wasn't fancy and it wasn't extraordinary, but it was still special. It was simple and it really was perfect.

"I'm glad that you think so," Oliver said as he took a bite of his burger.

Felicity wiggled her toes and just savored the feel of the sand between them as she buried them deeper to keep them warm. "I'm really not sure we're supposed to be here," Felicity told him in between bites. They were about six feet from the water and just enjoying being there. The moon was big and high in the clear sky. The ocean tide was going in and out and making the most relaxing sounds. It was chilly, but not freezing. It was serene and somehow comforting. Felicity didn't think that she could ask for more.

"I think as long as we're not breaking any laws, we're okay," Oliver told her.

"Like that sign that said that we shouldn't be on the beach after sundown?"

Oliver looked over at her. "What sign?"

She laughed nervously, a little uneasy. She'd pointed it out and made a big deal about it as he'd pulled her past. Oliver seemed pretty confident that they would be okay. Felicity had to admit that she really didn't want to be arrested for something stupid, but at the same time she really wouldn't want to repeat this 'date' during a different time because she was sure that it would be swarming with people. She preferred this.

They were both quiet for a long while as they finished their food, eventually he scooted an inch closer. They were sitting side by side. Felicity was facing the ocean, while Oliver had his back to it. They'd almost been touching before, but now they were. He scooted himself, so that his torso was closer to hers. Now, his face was only about a foot from hers. Felicity just stared at him, she felt like she was seeing him for the first time.

Oliver sucked in breath and she could see so much in his eyes and face. She'd seen the scars that covered his body. She'd seen the tattooing. She'd adored his muscles. Felicity knew some things that had happened in those five years, she didn't think that Oliver would ever open up and share absolutely everything. Felicity felt like he probably thought that he would burden someone with that knowledge… It was his way of protecting himself. Oliver Queen was soft, but he was also fierce and damaged and loyal and loving and determined. He seemed almost fragile for a flash before he turned his head away from her gaze.

"Oliver?"

"I can't, Felicity," he said softly.

She looked at him, confused. What was he talking about? They were there trespassing on the beach after consuming fast food. She was fairly sure that they couldn't go back now. "Can't what?"

"I told you-"

"When?"

"After-"

He didn't finish. He turned back to her and he saw extreme sadness and regret and fear and too much more. Felicity reached out to touch his face, but he moved. Oliver was on his feet and walking towards the ocean in his barefeet. So, Felicity did the only thing that she felt like she could do. She watched him.

Oliver walked into the water, she could see it hitting the very bottom of his rolled up pant leg. She highly doubted that his expensive suit would appreciate the salt water. Though, Oliver Queen never had to worry about laundry, she was sure. He thrusted his hands into his pockets and he just stared out into the dark void that was the black horizon where the ocean met the night sky.

Felicity finally got to her feet. She walked up behind him and stopped a foot or so behind him. The water was freezing and her skin was protesting. It felt like the cold from the water had snaked up her legs and had chilled her whole body. She pulled her coat even closer, which really wasn't possible since it was buttoned up tight.

"Oliver?"

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"What were you talking about?"

"When I came back from the island, it took me a while to get used to letting people in… I had my problems before I left, but the island changed me… There were people there that I thought that I could trust, but whenever you let someone in...you become vulnerable and that person can be used as a weapon against you." He was silent for a long moment. "I've put you in danger several times since asking for your help…"

"I believe I volunteered a few of those times," Felicity spoke up, her voice gentle and calm.

"I shouldn't have let you," he told her as he turned. "I should have kept you safe, Felicity."

"I'm okay, so really...none of that matters…"

"The minute I involved you in any way, I put you in danger," Oliver told her. "When I first met you in IT, I never thought that you would be more than the weird computer girl in the basement…"

Felicity didn't know what to say to that. She just sort of stared at him.

He smiled at her, it was like he was remembering that day. She remembered it well. He'd accepted her for her even then. "Felicity, I can't bear to keep putting you in harm's way, even if you volunteer for it…"

"It's not just your choice," she pointed out. "It's my life, Oliver…"

"That's not the point!" he said, snapping quietly, as his arms went out at his sides.

She took a step back unconsciously and just stared at him. Was he mad at her? Did he regret everything? Were things going to change again? Felicity didn't think she could bear to endure anymore change…especially if it meant that she was divided from her family any more than she already was.

"What is the point then?" she asked a bit sharply.

Oliver looked scared again as he opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He turned to the side and seemed to still trying to get the words out. He closed his mouth for a moment and pulled in breath. Felicity watched as he closed his eyes and then opened to speak again. "I care about you, Felicity…" he said evenly.

"I care about you, too," she said quickly and then stepped forward again.

He turned to look at her. "No, Felicity… I like you…"

"I like you too," she told him.

Oliver sighed and completely turned himself back to face her again. He sighed and shook his head. "You're making this difficult."

"I don't think I am."

"Felicity, I think of you as more than a friend…"

"You're my family," Felicity told him matter of factly.

"I love you," Oliver whispered as he stared at her. His hand moved up to her face, brushing her cheek.

Felicity sucked in breath. Those words were always a big deal to say. They held multiple meanings depending on the person you were saying them to. "I love you too," she breathed.

"I mean, I love...love...you," Oliver told her.

She beamed and giggled for a moment. "You really are the one making this difficult," she told him. Felicity reached out, her hands on either side of his face, leaned in, and kissed him. Her eyes closed and she focused on that kiss. She was about to release him, when his hand found its way to her waist while the other was in her hair at the base of her neck holding her in place. She realized then that he was kissing her back.

Beach.

Food.

No people.

Being truthful.

Kissing Oliver Queen.

Felicity was fairly sure that this might be the best moment in her life so far.

Isabel really had something to be jealous about now.

. . .

TBC…


	8. Not So Smooth

"You're not going to tell me about last night, are you?"

Felicity shook her head.

"He's been acting off all morning."

"Off, how?" she questioned.

"I'm not even sure."

"But he's 'off'?" Felicity asked.

"You'd have to see him to understand," Diggle said.

Felicity frowned. She and Oliver had shared a passionate kiss that had lasted far longer than she'd expected it to, but that had been it. Eventually they'd separated and then realized the time. He'd driven her back to Verdant and they'd gone their separate ways. Last night, that kiss was what she'd dreamt of.

"You two didn't drink, did you?"

"No…" she said slowly as she looked at him. "Are you trying to ask me something without asking me?"

"Yes."

"Just ask me."

"Did you two get drunk, sleep together, and then wake up this morning regretting it?" Diggle finally asked.

"No," she told him. "Does he seem hung over?"

"No."

Felicity frowned. "You're really not being very helpful."

"You should see him."

She looked down at her watch. "I will," she insisted. "In several hours…" Felicity suddenly found herself worrying. Was Oliver regretting the kiss? The whole reason that she'd gone to work for Walter was to keep Oliver from getting hurt, as far as his job went. In part, it was also protecting her from getting burnt out from being around Oliver and Diggle too much. But this… She hadn't wanted her kiss to affect him adversely. Maybe she needed to go to QC to check on him? Felicity didn't think it would look good to return late from lunch, but Diggle insisted that she should see for herself. "You're going to get me fired," she grumbled.

"I highly doubt that Walter will fire you," Diggle told him. "Plus, I think your excuse of being concerned about Oliver might be good enough…"

Felicity gave him a look. "I doubt it."

"Never doubt it until you try it…"

. . .

So, she'd gone back to Queen Consolidated with Diggle, but she'd made sure that they'd cut their lunch short. Felicity had taken the precaution to text Walter and just let him know that she was really going to try to be on time, but that she needed to check in on Oliver. Walter had seemed understanding in his response of 'take your time and tell Oliver hello for me'. Felicity was starting to suspect that Walter was the best boss, though she wouldn't be admitting that to Oliver.

When they made it up onto the familiar floor, Felicity had peeked out to ensure that the coast was clear before stepping out. She'd almost instantly caught Diggle's amused expression. "What?" she asked.

"I wouldn't have put you in a position to deal with her," Diggle told her. "Isabel's out for rest of the day. She was only here for an hour or so this morning."

So, they ventured towards the office that she used to know so well. As they approached, they could see Oliver through the glass. He was sitting at his desk, his elbow propping up his head, as he stared at a tablet. He'd yet to see them. Felicity could already tell that something was wrong. He just wasn't himself.

She entered his office and noticed that Diggle closed the door behind her before positioning himself where she used to sit on a daily basis. She turned her attention back to Oliver, he hadn't noticed her yet. So, she moved forward and let the clicking of her heels against the floor be his cue.

"I'm really busy," he said, his tone was obviously irritated, but he hadn't even looked up to see who had entered his office.

Felicity stopped and waited for a moment, but when his head didn't lift, she opened her mouth. "That's not really your focusing concentrating business face," she said, her hands moving around in front of her trying to make her point.

He looked up and there was obvious surprise on his face and a tad bit of amusement. "I thought you-"

"You thought I was Isabel?" she asked. "Digg said that she's gone for the day."

Oliver got to his feet and walked towards her. "But you know how she is… She practically appears out of nowhere…"

Felicity just smiled. "I hope that I'm a good surprise then," she said as she looked him over. She didn't know if she expected him to be happier to see her or really what she expected… He looked like he was heavy…like things were weighing on him… Or maybe he was just exhausted?

"You are," he said and his smile brightened a bit. "But I don't want you to get into any trouble with Walter-"

"I told him I was checking up on you."

"Do I need checking up on?" he asked. He paused and then looked past her, she was sure to where Diggle was seated. "Digg said something, didn't he?"

Felicity shrugged. "Is it horrible that we care about you?"

"No."

"Then, what's wrong?" she asked.

Oliver was quiet for a minute. "Last night…"

Suddenly, she felt sick to her stomach as she watched his face. He looked like he was burdened with the weight of the world suddenly. "You regret it?" she asked in a whisper and tried to keep any emotion from her tone.

"No," he said quickly. "No," he added a moment later quieter.

She knew that she should feel relief at those words, but she didn't. Felicity knew him well enough to know that there was something still wrong. There was something that was keeping him from being happy about what had happened and what could still happen between them… So, finally she questioned him. "Then what?"

Oliver frowned and turned away from her. "You know what happens to me when I get close to anyone...when I am in a relationship...I'm toxic…" he whispered to her.

She reached out and pulled him back to face her. Felicity's hand lingered on his arm as she stared right at him. "Do you really think that last night would have happened if I thought you were toxic? Do you think that I'd have stayed around this long? That I wouldn't have just left Team Arrow after Walter was rescued? The only reason that I've gone on this crazy roller coaster ride with you Oliver is because I care about you and believe in you…"

"Felicity-"

"If you regret it, then fine… But don't just push me away because you're worried about my safety," Felicity told him. "You may have rescued me...several times...and you'll probably rescue me several more times...but I've rescued you right back here and there." She frowned. "I'm not going anywhere, Oliver… You need to wrap your head around that," she told him seriously before she dropped her hand from his arm along with his gaze. Felicity turned and headed out without another word.

She knew that she could stand there and have it out with him or come up with some kind of lecture that she felt was appropriate, but she really felt like Oliver just needed to stew in her words. He couldn't control her life or a relationship, if that's where they were headed, and he needed to know that now. She was responsible for the decisions she made. Felicity let out a sigh as she stepped into the elevator and pressed the elevator close button while pressing the button for the lobby. Once the lift doors were closed, she released them. At least she wouldn't have to worry about anyone else getting into the elevator, she'd go straight down to the lobby without interruptions.

. . .

Walter hadn't asked any questioned, but she'd made it back to her desk at Starling National Bank only a few minutes late. She'd just pushed herself into finishing everything and anything that was on her agenda. Felicity had just emerged herself and hadn't even cared about what time it was. Her phone hadn't gone off for a text or call. There was no e-mail or call to her office phone. Felicity just didn't know. She'd tried to keep herself from thinking about her conversation with Oliver, but it wasn't so easy.

"It's past five, Ms. Smoak."

She looked up at Walter, who had his coat folded over his arm and his briefcase in hand. Felicity looked out the window for a moment, the sun was nearly down over Starling City. She looked back to Walter. "I'm just going to finish this up, Mr. Steele," she said as she motioned towards the computer screen. She really did want to do a good job for him.

"It'll be there tomorrow," he told her.

"I just...really wanted to have it done today," Felicity told him.

Walter smiled at her. "You really don't have to push yourself and try to prove yourself to me. I know exactly what kind of an employee you are."

Felicity smiled. "I appreciate your confidence… But I do feel like I need to prove myself…"

"Why?"

"I'm new here," she told him with a shrug. Was that really a terrible reason? She didn't think so. Felicity just wished that that was the only reason. She was also trying to convince herself that going in late to her 'night job' would make things less stressful… Though, Felicity was fairly sure that she didn't really believe that.

"Don't stay too much longer," Walter finally said. "And I'll see you in the morning."

"Have a good evening, Mr. Steele," she said as she watched him leave. Felicity sucked in breath as she turned her attention back to her computer screen and what she'd been working on. She had been so wrapped up in her work that when her phone's text vibrate and tone went off, she jumped. Felicity closed her eyes and pulled in a breath to try to steady herself.

After a moment, she picked up the phone and looked down at the message. She sighed and frowned down at the screen. She really wasn't sure how to reply. Did she reply? Of course, she'd reply, it would really be rude not to.

Diggle: Felicity, I know that your talk with Oliver clearly didn't go the way that you'd planned...but are you coming in tonight?

She hadn't meant to be so late. Felicity realized that it was far later than she'd planned to leave. In all honesty, she had gotten caught up in finishing up the work for Walter. Her job was important to her. After all, you had to keep your employment in order to keep fantastic things like a paycheck and a medical, dental, and vision plan.

Instead of texting back, she went with simply calling him. After all, Diggle wasn't the one that she was semi-avoiding. Felicity was mainly doing it because she really wasn't sure if she and Oliver needed space. She knew that he and Diggle could do the Team Arrow things without her...well, at least mostly without her. The basic stuff they could handle.

"Hi."

"Hi," she replied back. "I hadn't realized how late it had gotten."

"I wasn't sure if you were just avoiding us on purpose," Diggle said.

She smiled a little. "Never you."

"Well, Oliver isn't here… Coast is clear…"

"I honestly had lost track of time even though I'd planned on coming in early...I had never meant for it to get this late," Felicity told him. "Just you know...trying to look good at the new job…"

"I doubt you need to work that hard…"

"I just like to be the best."

"You are the best," Diggle told her with a slight chuckle. "How about you be the best and bring in coffee?"

"I think you're hoping that I'll stop at that little hole in the wall place that's conveniently on my way in with those fantastic cookies…"

"Cookies never hurt," Diggle told her.

"I'll see you soon," she said with a smile.

"See you soon."

Felicity closed up what she was doing after saving everything. She checked to make sure that everything was as it was supposed to be before finally pulling on her coat and grabbing her purse. As she headed for the elevator, she slipped her keys into one pocket and her cell into the other.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

Cookies always made things better. The best thing about the coffee shop was that they always had the most festive cookies. Whoever made the cookies had to own every cookie cutter shape that was out there along with every type and color of sprinkle. She was actually excited to go there and see what they had in their selection this evening. She was certain that festive cookies and coffee would brighten everyone's night.

. . .

It suddenly felt like the night was going to be a lot better. She'd gotten a whole box of cookies and had three coffees. Even if she wasn't exactly thrilled with Oliver, it didn't mean that she was going to leave him out. After being out all night in the cold, he'd need something to warm him up anyways.

She was nearly to Verdant when her phone sounded. Felicity answered it on her bluetooth. "I'm almost there," she told him after knowing it was Diggle.

"Oliver needs help… I've pinged your location and he's only a block west of you," Diggle said. "He's hurt and I don't think he's going to be able to make it back here on his own."

Oliver was hurt?

Felicity immediately started to switch gears so that she could get herself going in the right direction. "Tell me where to go," she said.

When she'd called, everything had seemed fine. Diggle hadn't said anything about Oliver being out looking for anyone in particular. She'd assumed that it had just been a quiet night. She'd assumed that he'd just been out patrolling. She'd obviously been wrong.

. . .

She'd found him.

All she'd wanted to do when she'd first laid eyes on him was to cry. He looked like he was dead, but she'd quickly found out that he was still breathing. Oliver Queen was like a cat, maybe he'd been one in another life, he definitely had nine lives. She hadn't seen anyone when she'd found him behind the dumpster in the alley and had just been thankful that it was a wide enough alley that she'd been able to get her Mini Cooper down it.

"I'm okay," he kept saying, every time was less and less convincing.

"You're shot," Felicity told him. "And bleeding."

"That tends to happen when someone shoots you, Felicity."

She was trying to wrack her brain in order to try to think of how bad this was. He'd been hit in the abdomen. He'd been bleeding and there was blood on the ground, in fact there was a trail of blood being left behind as she'd dragged him to her vehicle. Felicity stopped and leaned him up against the back tire of her car. Quickly, she moved to the trunk. Felicity had started to carry random items that she'd never carried before. They were 'just in case' items and this was one of those times. Pulling out a comforter, she spread it across the backseat before helping Oliver in.

"Sorry," she apologized. "It's leased...and I just barely got out the blood stains the last time you were in here…" Felicity really wouldn't have cared, but she knew that his life wasn't in immediate danger. She had some time and Diggle would be waiting for them when they pulled in.

"You know, I could buy you a car…"

"You could also work on not getting shot," she countered.

"That had been the plan tonight," Oliver said with a groan.

Felicity stood holding the door for a moment. "Just...give me a minute."

"Felicity-"

But she already had the door closed and was back in the trunk. She knew it was weird and would probably get her put on a suspect list really fast if she ever got pulled over, but she pulled out a bottle of water and a rather large bottle of peroxide. She tried to wash away the blood the best she could. She was mostly concerned with no one finding a pool of blood, hence the water to disperse it. And the peroxide was to try to contaminate the evidence to keep anyone from going after Oliver for any reason. She couldn't risk it, but she was doing the best she could do.

When she was finally convinced that it was cleaned up enough, she shoved the containers back into the trunk of her car. Felicity placed her hands on the cold, smooth metal of the top of the trunk before bringing it down to close it. She sighed and looked into the back window to check on Oliver for a moment. She could see him breathing and knew that he was going to be okay even if the blood loss was freaking her out.

The reflection of a figure behind her in the window hadn't been caught quickly enough and Felicity was hit in the back of the head. She fell to the wet, cold ground and gasped for air. Her fingers moving against the concrete. Felicity blinked as she struggled to stay awake.

"Felicity!"

She could hear Oliver screaming, but she couldn't move. The last thing that she remembered before blacking out was being grabbed by the back of her coat and hauled upward.

. . .

TBC…


	9. Complicated

"You come to save the Arrow."

Felicity blinked and found herself looking at a concrete ground. She realized then that she was secured to a chair. She pulled on the bonds, but they didn't budge. As she raised her head, she looked around and the person holding her became visible. He seemed tall, but that was really all she could discern since he was dressed in black.

"I was in the neighborhood," she finally replied in a whisper.

"Sweet how the Arrow has a fanbase," he said. "And one that's willing to pick him up when he calls…"

It didn't help trying to figure out where she was because it was rather dark and looked like a lot of warehouses. So far she'd seen nothing distinctive. If she escaped she'd have no idea where she was or where she could go. All Felicity knew was that she'd blacked out because she had no memory of how she'd gotten there, so she didn't know how long or how far they'd travelled.

"You'll have to find a new person to focus your attention on," the man said.

She knew that Oliver had been okay when she'd been knocked out as far as she remembered. Felicity had put him in the back of her car and he'd been breathing. She hadn't been worried about him dying in the back seat of her car, even while she had cleaned up his blood the best she could. Felicity didn't know what to be more worried about...Oliver bleeding out in the backseat of her car or being discovered as the Arrow. She'd realized that she'd left her phone in her car, so she just had to hope that Oliver had called Diggle to get him.

"I'm afraid that the Arrow is no more…"

"Then why am I here?" Felicity asked. Why did he need her if not for bait? She didn't understand what his motives were.

"You're on a list," the man said. "They want you dead or alive… I'm thinking that they'll probably pay more if you're alive…"

Felicity just stared at him. Someone had put out a hit on her? Or a price on her head? Or both? Who would have done that? She knew that Oliver had enemies against him as the Arrow, but she couldn't think of any that were alive and/or free that could have done it. Of course, maybe someone behind bars… But who would know about her? They'd most likely have to know that she was connected to the Arrow and/or know that Oliver was his real identity.

"No offense, but wouldn't turning in the Arrow have been more valuable?"

"You would think so," the man said.

"So, what now?" she asked. Felicity wondered if there was also people looking for Diggle. She knew that he could handle himself. He'd tried to teach her, but Diggle and Oliver had had far more experience in self defense. Real life experience. She had been taken by surprise or else she'd probably have been able to try to defend herself by throwing some kind of chemical at her attacker or mace… Felicity suddenly wondered if maybe she needed to start carrying a taser…

"Now, you pray to God that the guy who's coming doesn't have plans of killing you slowly…"

Felicity stared right at him. "You've underestimated him, you know," she said.

"He'd dead."

"He's not so easily killed," she told him confidently. Felicity knew that if Oliver didn't show up, then Diggle would. It had been some time since Diggle had worn the green, but she was certain that he'd come after her as soon as she knew that he could. Diggle would have a lot on his plate though with Oliver hurt and her kidnapped… There was only so much he could do.

The man laughed. "Right. Do you know how much blood is in a human body and how much you were trying to feabily clean up?"

Great, the guy wasn't only a kidnapper, but he was also a stalker. Creeper. Felicity knew that she really just had to wait. There was no way that she was going to talk her way out of this, she knew that. The guy was in it for the money and probably even if she had access to Queen funds, she doubted that he'd double cross whomever was coming for her.

. . .

Being held captive really wasn't that great. Felicity needed to use the bathroom. She also really needed to be unbound, whatever she was being secured with was digging into the tender skin of her wrists and ankles. Whoever was coming to collect her or kill her really needed to show up...or Diggle needed to. Either way, they were all taking too long.

There was a loud sound at one end of the warehouse and Felicity couldn't place what was making it. It was obviously not someone knocking on a door. It was loud and echoed. Her captor seemed surprised as well. She watched him, but then noticed that he seemed to relax.

"Idiots," he said as he got up from where he'd been sitting. "I told them to use the other entrance."

The sound was getting louder. Felicity didn't know what they were doing. The walls of the warehouse must be made of a metal material for it to sound like it sounded and to echo so much. She also figured that they must be thin because she was cold sitting there, mostly her hands and legs, since her coat was still on.

All of her attention was diverted that she hadn't even noticed that someone had entered from behind and had approached her. She jumped and went to scream, but a gloved hand covered her mouth, which effectively silenced her. Felicity started to struggle. She didn't know who it was, but she feared that it was whoever was supposed to be on their way to collect or kill her. Either way, it wouldn't be the person that she really wanted to see.

"Shh Felicity… Calm down…"

His voice brought so much relief. She turned her head a moment later as his hand moved away from her mouth. He was there, dressed in green and the hood and everything. Diggle had come for her dressed as the Arrow. She just hoped that Oliver was okay.

"We don't have much time," he whispered as he used a knife to free her. Diggle didn't waste any time and actually helped her to her feet a moment later, holding tight to her arm.

She looked around and noticed that the bad guy hadn't come back. Was there a distraction? Was that what was going on? Who was helping him? Officer Lance maybe? Could Oliver be there? Felicity didn't know and obviously now wasn't the time to ask all of her questions. He had her outside of the warehouse and she was opening her mouth to ask her questions when a car whipped around and she was being dragged in its direction. At least there was a plan.

It took her a moment once she was actually inside the back seat of the car with Diggle to realize that they'd actually used her Mini Cooper. She supposed that at least she knew where it was. She wouldn't have to file some random report about her car being stolen or...however she'd end up explaining it. At the wheel was Oliver and she so desperately wanted to wrap her arms around him. She was exhausted though and she still really needed a bathroom.

"Happy to see us?" Oliver asked as he drove her car like he was a racecar driver.

Felicity took in a breath and allowed herself to relax and fall against the seat. She closed her eyes for a moment and smiled. "You two took your time," she teased.

"He just had to go and get himself shot," Diggle pointed out.

She opened her eyes and noticed that they were both amused. "This was really not how I'd planned on spending my night…"

"Which part?" Diggle asked. "Picking coffee and cookies? Dragging Oliver into your car? Washing blood away? Or being kidnapped?"

"All of those."

"But you're so good at it," Oliver spoke up.

Felicity sighed. "I hate both of you."

She didn't mean it.

"You love us," Oliver countered.

And he was right. She did. She loved them both differently. Felicity leaned against Diggle and closed her eyes. She was just happy to be safe right now. "I think the coffee's probably cold…"

"Letting Oliver drive was a bad idea," Diggle explained. "He already broke every cookie in that box."

"I can't help it! It slid!"

"You really didn't have to turn that first corner like that."

Felicity felt Diggle's arm wrap around her and she was very content with her boys right now even though they were racing away from kidnappers and killers. "I'd say that we should go to my place, but apparently people are out to get me."

"What?"

She opened her eyes and looked up at Diggle. "That's what he said. There's something out there that someone wants me dead or alive… They were going to get paid. I don't know who."

"Did he say why?" Oliver asked.

Her head turned to look up where Oliver was sitting. "He thinks I'm part of your fanbase...which I guess is kinda true…"

"Do you think he knows that Oliver is the Arrow?" Diggle questioned.

Felicity shrugged. "I have no idea… All I know is that they wanted me. I was the target, not the Arrow…"

"So, they lured you out there? That could have been either of us."

"So, neither one of you are safe to go home," Oliver pointed out. "You're both coming home with me tonight."

"You know when I imagined you saying that, I didn't think that Diggle would be coming along," she said and then looked at Diggle. "No offense, John." She looked back and noticed the look on Oliver's face. She really had just shared that with both of them. They really should be more used to how her brain worked by now. "Please say that we can at least stop so I can get my clothes…" she requested. She also really still wanted to use the bathroom. Felicity knew now from where they were that they were closest to her place, though Diggle's wasn't that far from where she lived. Felicity suddenly thought that maybe she should keep a spare set of clothes in her trunk along with at Verdant. After all, she never knew when some psychopath was going to kidnap her to use her as bait, attempt to kill her, or turn her over for a ransom.

"You shouldn't go in by yourself," Oliver said.

"You're a little injured…"

"I'll go," Diggle volunteered.

"You're a little dressed up," Felicity pointed out as she motioned to the hood that was still over his head. "And the make-up alone might scare my neighbors…" she teased lightly. She received a smile from Diggle for her efforts. "Don't worry, I'll make sure that he doesn't get shot again…"

"Why do I feel like it's supposed to be the other way around?" Oliver asked as he parked the car.

Felicity opened her door and got out, she waited for Oliver and noticed that he was struggling a bit to get out. Obviously he was injured fairly well, if you were a shooter. She grabbed his arm and helped him to straighten. Felicity shut the door and wrapped an arm around him before heading towards her door. To anyone passing by, it would just look like she was actually bringing someone home.

She hadn't even thought about it until she got closer to the door, her hand had just automatically dropped into her coat pocket. She panicked for a moment and then tried the other pocket. The keys were there. She remembered that at one point her phone had been in the empty pocket, but she'd left it in her car when she'd gone to help Oliver. Felicity unlocked and opened the door, once they were inside she dropped Oliver down into a chair. "Try not to bleed on things…"

"I haven't gotten to search-"

"I'll scream if someone's there," she told him as she walked towards her bedroom. Felicity really wasn't sure what Oliver thought that he could do to keep her safe in his state, but it was nice knowing that he was alive and having someone with her just the same. So, she grabbed a bag from her closet and quickly started to pack. She made sure that she packed more than one outfit, just in case, along with the toiletry items that she would need. It made her a bit nervous to know that she'd be spending the night at the Queen mansion, but she figured that it was probably less scary since Diggle had told her that it was pretty much just Oliver there. Moira Queen was still at Iron Heights and Thea tended to spend all of her time either at Verdant or with Roy Harper.

. . .

"You should really be sleeping."

"So should you…"

"You're injured," Felicity pointed out as she padded over towards where Oliver was sitting on the couch. She's purposely brought the best 'okay to be seen in public' pajamas that consisted of a black camisole, loose red long sleeve shirt, and red and black plaid bottoms. She sat down next to him and noticed that he didn't even look like he'd climbed into bed at any point. He was still wearing the same clothes he'd come home in, he was just barefoot now.

"They came after you because of me," Oliver told him somberly.

Felicity leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. "You know, technically, they shot you because they wanted me…" She smiled a bit.

"That doesn't make it any better."

"I'm okay," she told him as she picked up her head from his shoulder and looked at him. He looked like he had the weight of the world on him again. "How about we make a deal? If I become too freaked out by things, I'll say something…"

"You don't always tell me everything," he reminded.

"Most times," she told him. "I do, but sometimes it's hard…"

"So, maybe we need a code word."

"What kind of code word?"

"Penguin."

Felicity smiled. "Only if it works both ways… You need to tell me things… You can't be an island or lost on that island in your head… You're here in Starling City with me...and this is where I plan to keep you… Especially since I really don't want to have to jump/be pushed out of a plane again…"

"I think I can handle saying penguin if something's wrong," he told her.

She got up with a smile. She held out her hand. "Come on, I'll tuck you in…"

"Felicity-"

"You need sleep…"

"So, do you."

"I'm sure in the morning I'm going to wish that I could go in whenever you roll out of bed," she told him. "But at least I got almost all the work that Walter gave me for the week done… I'll sleep enough, have way too many cups of coffee, and it'll be a good day...especially if you work on not getting shot again."

Oliver smiled. "I thought we'd agreed that it was your fault," he teased.

He allowed her to pull him to his feet before leading him in the direction of his room. Felicity hadn't meant anything beyond actually getting Oliver into bed and waiting for him to drift to sleep. Their relationship seemed to be becoming more and more complicated. That was okay, but it was still...well, complicated. Any other night for any other reason she would be touched if thinking about her kept Oliver up, but not tonight. He was hurt, he needed his sleep, and worrying about her safety didn't need to be the reason that he lost sleep. The Queen mansion was secure, Diggle had made sure, and they all just really needed to get their sleep. They could make plans in the morning…

Without thinking, once they were in his room, her hands went to the buttons on his shirt. Seeing his naked chest wasn't anything foreign to her. Oliver practically walked around shirtless all of the time, except at Queen Consolidated...unless it was part of her daydream. Oliver didn't need to know about that though. His hands covered hers once she had his shirt about half unbuttoned. She froze and looked up at him. It was like a sudden realization that if anyone walked in on them they would think that something else was going on. His face was soft and confused. Felicity was sort of glad that she wasn't the only one who was confused. "I-I just-"

"Shh…" he hushed and leaned down to kiss her.

Felicity was a bit shocked at first even though this wasn't the first time they'd kissed. It was still a surprise. Her plan hadn't been to take Oliver to his bedroom and then seduce him. Not that she was going to argue about the kissing. She'd happily returned the kiss, her eyes closing as the palm of her hand moved up to rest against his cheek. The kiss had turned from one kiss into two...into she'd lost count and his hands were on her waist.

It all became a blur of kissing and hands moving to touch the skin at her waist and her unbuttoning his shirt...up until he cringed and groaned. Then, it was like reality came crashing back down on her. Felicity pulled back, quickly putting two feet between her and Oliver. She felt like crying suddenly because she felt stupid for not thinking about how he'd been hurt, and Oliver was one that had a fairly high pain tolerance...but he was obviously in pain.

"I-I didn't mean-I-"

"It's okay," he said quietly. "I'm okay…"

Felicity pointed at where Diggle had bandaged him. The once white bandage was splotched with crimson red. Her heart started to race and she started to worry that she'd really hurt him. "You're bleeding… That's-that's a lot of blood…"

"It's okay," he insisted as he took a step towards her.

"I should get Digg-"

"Let him sleep."

"You're bleeding!" Felicity exclaimed and then covered her mouth at the realization at how loud and how possibly crazy she sounded. It wasn't her fault, though, how could he not be worried about himself? He was bleeding. He'd been shot. He needed to take care of himself. She was suddenly staring at his torso that was exposed since his shirt was opened. He had so many scars from old wounds, from wounds from the island...she wondered if that's why he wasn't phased… He couldn't have had anywhere close to good medical treatment on the island, at least with Team Arrow he had them...and especially Diggle.

"If it'll make you feel better, we can wake up Digg and have him look at it," Oliver gave in.

Before he could say another word, she was walking out of Oliver's room and towards where Diggle was sleeping. She knocked on the door and heard Diggle call from the other side. She opened the door and saw him sitting up in bed. "I just...Oliver...and he's bleeding...and-" she rambled, unable to get out the whole sentence.

"Okay," he said as he got to his feet. He put a hand on her arm and then turned her in the direction of the door and they walked out, grabbing the small bag they'd brought with medical supplies as they went.

Felicity was glad that Diggle had gotten used to how sometimes she ended up trying to communicate, but not quite getting everything out. It probably didn't help that she was so upset with herself. He guided her back to Oliver's room and when they entered, Oliver was now shirtless and in his boxers. This was not how she'd left him, though she really wasn't going to complain about his lack of clothes. Admiring the beauty of Oliver was a hobby, one that she was really good at.

"So, what happened?" Diggle asked.

"I was just-" Felicity started to explain, but struggled with how to explain without revealing everything to Diggle. He really didn't need to know everything.

"Felicity punched me," Oliver said, all too seriously.

Her eyes widened and Diggle looked at her. "I-I di-"

"He probably deserved it," was all he said before motioning for Oliver to lie on the bed.

Felicity stood back and watched as Diggle changed the bandage and cleaned the area before rebandaging it. She was just thankful that it hadn't looked like there was any further damage or torn stitches. He'd pretty much said that Oliver was fine, but Felicity had wanted to make sure. She'd wanted to make sure that he wouldn't pass out in the middle of the night and slip into a coma or lose too much blood...or anything else that might be worst-case scenario.

Once Diggle was done, he disposed of the trash and packed up everything back into the bag. He stood up and made it all the way to the door before turning back to them. "And whatever you two were doing in here before...try not to do it to the point of injury or more bleeding...at least until morning," he requested. He eyed both of them before finally leaving.

Blush filled her cheeks and she looked away. But Oliver started to laugh in response, which didn't help things. "You should go to bed," she finally said as she ventured a glance up at him. He sat on the edge of the bed and was watching her. She was almost a little too afraid to get close. Felicity didn't know if she could really risk getting close to him again because last time she did, he started to bleed.

"I thought you were going to tuck me in?"

"That seems to be far too dangerous," Felicity pointed out. "I think you can tuck yourself in," she said motioning to himself and the bed.

"Felicity," Oliver said as he got back to his feet. He moved towards her and Felicity took a step back until she realized that she was backing into things. "Just...come sit with me until I fall asleep," he requested as he held his hand out to her.

And really...how could she refuse that request? Sitting didn't sound like it would cause him any further bleeding or injury. Slowly, she held out her hand until it lay inside of the palm of his. He closed his hand and pulled her towards the bed. Felicity waited and watched as he climbed in and scooted all the way to the other side, so that there was room for her. She still didn't know how smart this was. "You're going to sleep?" she asked a little tentative.

"That's the plan," Oliver told her.

She pointed her finger at him. "Those are the others. You need your rest to heal."

He just smiled at her and then patted the space in the bed beside him before dropping his head back onto the pillows.

Slowly, she sat in the bed next to him, with her legs tucked under her. She moved closer to him until her body was touching his. Felicity ran her fingers through his short hair as she watched him. "Close your eyes…" she whispered.

And he did.

Felicity leaned over and kissed his forehead, his left eyelid, his right eyelid, and then his lips. "Sleep," she whispered against them.

"Lay in bed with me," he requested as he reached up, eyes still closed, and ran his hand along her arm.

"You said sitting-"

"I just need to know that you're safe," Oliver told her. His eyes opened and looked up at her. "I just want you close...just until I fall asleep… Please, Felicity?"

The look on his face, his eyes, they killed her. Felicity sighed and slowly slid down alongside him, laying on her side so that she faced him. "Sleep...no more excuses…"

Oliver turned off the bedside lamp and the room was dark. "I'm going to worry about you tomorrow…" he whispered.

Felicity reached out and ran her hand along his arm. "Don't worry… I'll be at Starling National Bank...with Walter… There's going to be plenty of security...because you know, it's a bank…"

"Can I talk you into having Diggle assign someone to keep an eye on you?"

"No."

"Felicity-"

"Oliver, I'm not going to be at QC-"

"Which I why I'm going to be worrying about you."

"How about I check in with you? And I promise not to leave the building? I'll order up lunch or something…"

"I would feel better if-"

"You're not always going to be able to protect me," Felicity told him.

Oliver pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "I still wish I could...even if I can't… And I miss you… I miss you denying me coffee… I miss the penguin hiding in my office… I miss everything Felicity…"

She smiled up at him. "I miss you too… You don't know how much, but I'll admit…it's sort of nice working for Walter… It's less stressful…even if I worry about you all day too."

His lips were on hers and his hands ran down her spine. When they parted, he kissed her forehead. "I'd like to make more excuses to spend our nights like this…" he whispered.

"I could think of a better way to spend our nights...but like this...but with-" Felicity was cut off by Oliver's lips on hers. She really would rather his kisses over him snapping her name to shut her up. When she felt him tense up and heard a soft groan, she pulled back. She really didn't want to hurt him further.

"I'm okay...I'm okay…"

"I'm going back to my bed unless you promise that we just lay here," she whispered, trying to hold tears back. She just didn't want him hurt anymore than he already was. She wouldn't be the cause of that.

Oliver kissed her forehead again and then settled back down, still holding her close. "Okay...okay…" he whispered. He held her close and Felicity felt him relax. They lay like that and she closed her eyes. Eventually they both fell asleep, even though Oliver fell asleep first, Felicity didn't move from his bed. She had become far too comfortable and it was a dream of hers…

. . .

TBC…


	10. Motives

Morning came and Felicity woke up in Oliver's arms. She was absolutely loving it until she started to panic. Her phone, with her alarm, was in the other room… She carefully rolled a bit to look at the clock on his bedside table. "Crap," she mumbled. She wasn't late, but she hadn't woken up when she'd planned to. She looked back over at Oliver, how she wished that she didn't have to leave bed… Why couldn't it be the weekend? Why did Isabel Rochev have to be such a bitch? How she wished she could be working at QC and be going in with Oliver and Diggle… But she had to be the real adult and go to work at a standard time. Felicity leaned in and kissed his cheek quickly before sneaking out of bed.

She was almost to the room that Oliver had designated as 'hers' when Diggle emerged. She sighed. Felicity knew that he would know. Diggle always knew what was going on or at least had a feeling about it. Maybe that was why he was such a good friend, he saw all the things that Oliver didn't.

"You weren't in your room…" Diggle said. "I turned off your alarm, though."

Busted.

"I-"

"You were in with Oliver, I know," Diggle said.

"Nothing happened," she said quickly. It wasn't that she didn't want something to happen and she had a feeling that Diggle knew that. It was just that she didn't want him to think badly of her. Felicity didn't think that he would, but that fear was still at the back of her mind.

"You and Oliver went through a lot… This whole being separated thing is taking a toll on him, I think he feels better having you involved in Arrow business when he can keep an eye on you during the day."

And he was right.

Felicity smiled. "He made that pretty clear last night… No matter what he says, though, I don't need a bodyguard tagging along with me to work," she said.

Diggle walked towards her, closing the distance between them. "He's not the only one who worries."

"They could be coming for you, too, you know," Felicity pointed out. "And Thea… We might all be marked if they know that it's Oliver…"

"I thought of that," Diggle told her. He put an arm around her. "But do me a favor. For my sanity. Text me every hour… If you're going to leave the building, let me know… He's going to want to know that you're safe and I can keep him from worrying so much if I can give him updates."

"I can do that."

Diggle kissed the side of her head. "Okay, go get ready… I'll make you a cup of coffee and breakfast…"

"You cook?" she asked with a smile as she took a step towards her room. She guessed that they really didn't all know each other all that much. But that was good too. "I suddenly feel like I'm going to be very spoiled…"

"You're in for a surprise," he told her.

"I already am surprised."

"Go on."

Felicity just smiled as she headed into her room. She immediately went to pull out what she needed to change into. Sadly, there was no time for showering. She knew that she needed it mostly to wake herself up. At least work should go by smoothly, she thought as she got ready. The coffee didn't take long to permeate through the house and Felicity sucked in the smell and was already craving it.

She could already feel it…

The day was going to drag on…

Felicity really wasn't ready for it.

. . .

Her phone sounded that she had a text and Felicity looked at the clock and then sighed. She'd forgotten to check in. It had been the first time all day. She couldn't help it, fatigue had hit her with earnest about thirty minutes prior. Felicity was just happy that the day was nearly at an end.

Diggle: You okay?

Felicity: Sorry. Started to fall asleep. I'm still at SNB.

Diggle: The day will be done soon enough.

Felicity: And I am so ready for a nap...or a night's sleep…

"You should go home early."

Felicity's head shot up and she tucked her cell phone away. "I'm sorry, Mr. Steele, I was just-"

"I don't mind the cell phone, Ms. Smoak," he told her with a kind smile. "It's fine. Really. You're getting everything that I've given to you done. I was quite impressed with what I saw this morning when I walked in-"

"About that...I really didn't mean to be late-"

He held up a hand to stop her. "Mr. Diggle called over from Queen Consolidated. He informed me that you had a long night, that someone is stalking you and he told me that he'd also be checking up on you throughout the day."

Felicity smiled. Diggle did have the better stories out of all of them. "I'm okay, it was more a scare than anything else…" She felt a pang of relief even if it wasn't the whole true story. It was close enough for Walter.

"You know, I know that we were never close before, but I want you to know that you can talk to me about these things," Walter told her. "I'm glad that you have Mr. Diggle and Oliver looking out for you, but you don't have to be alone."

"That's very kind of you, Sir."

"You can call me Walter when it's just us," he said quietly and looked around for a moment before looking back at her. "Why don't you head out? You look absolutely exhausted."

"I really…" she stopped and sighed for a moment. "I really want to make a good impression."

"And you've made one on me. There's really nothing else for you to do today," he pointed out. "There's an hour until I leave the office. I am sure that I am capable of answering my own phone and letting people into my own office."

Felicity smiled at him. She really did like Walter. It almost made her sad to think that he was no longer part of the Queen family since his divorce to Moira Queen, which was something that they never talked about. Felicity felt like Oliver could really use his help, though, even if it was just to meet with him here and there and discuss business things…maybe Walter could help ease his burden.

"I promise not to come in tomorrow so tired," Felicity said grateful as she gathered her things.

"I'd prefer you promise not to come in and drink ten cups of coffee…" he commented. "There was a time at lunch where you were speaking so quickly that I barely understood half of what you were saying."

Felicity blushed and then opened her mouth to apologize. She'd been downing the coffee since morning in order to keep alert. She had told herself that there was no falling asleep at her desk, even though she'd nearly done that. She really didn't think it would look good, especially if security was watching her, she'd seen that camera that they probably thought looked subtle.

"Like I said," he said keeping his hand up to stop her. "Go home. Get some sleep."

"Thank you, Mr. Steele… I'll see you in the morning."

Looking down at her cellphone as she headed out of the office and towards the elevator, Felicity started to text Diggle. It was only an hour early, but she really didn't want to go home, which was mainly due to the fact that that seemed like the obvious place to lie in wait for her.

Felicity: Walter told me to go home and get some rest. I'm heading out of SNB now.

Diggle: You can't go home.

Felicity: I know.

Diggle: Look, I would have Oliver leave early, but Isabel is in his office and you know how she gets when anyone interrupts.

Felicity: You wouldn't have to worry about someone kidnapping you, her eyes would kill you on the spot.

Diggle: Exactly.

Felicity: Maybe I'll just go to Verdant. I have a sleeping bag and a mat in the back of my car, I could sleep there. It's safe, right? Safer than my place?

Diggle: I'd rather be there making sure you're not followed and that you're safe, but you're right. It would be safer. Take the quickest route, but circle the club a few times to make sure that no one's following you. Text me when you pull in and text me when you're downstairs.

Felicity: Roger that.

Diggle: And we may have to talk about what you keep in the trunk of your car.

She just smiled as she got into the elevator and pressed the button. She had just wanted to be prepared, that was all. Plus, so far she was pretty sure that it had paid off. Either way, she was going to be able to nap before their night time activities started, which she was going to be happy about. There was also the added benefit of being somewhere safe. No one would come looking for her at Verdant, or at least she hoped not.

. . .

At first, she'd thought that she'd never sleep on the floor even with the mat and sleeping bag for padding, but with the lights off (only the computer monitors lit the space) she'd passed out. She'd had no problems letting sleep take her. She probably could have slept directly on the concrete floor at the rate of how exhausted she truly was.

"Felicity!"

"I'm sure she's fine, Oliver!"

"Felicity!"

She didn't know how long she'd been asleep, but she sat straight up at all the yelling. Felicity reached out to grab her glasses, which had been on the floor next to where she'd been sleeping. She pulled the glasses on and squinted up at the two figures who loomed over her. "What's with all the shouting?"

Oliver was clearly out of breath. She didn't think that was possible. "You...didn't...respond…" he managed to get out and then she swore he was tearing up, but he turned away from her.

"I told him that you had said you were going to nap," Diggle told her.

Felicity looked around for her phone and found it under her coat, which she'd folded up and used as a pillow. She frowned at the missed calls and messages. "I must have been so tired that I didn't hear it go off…" she said quietly as she stared down at the phone's screen. She frowned back up at Diggle. "I didn't think you'd worry once you knew I was inside…"

"I wasn't worried," Diggle said and then turned towards Oliver.

"I just… This place isn't impenetrable," Oliver finally said as he turned towards them.

"I was okay, I was just exhausted," she said. Felicity got to her feet with Diggle's help. She looked at him. "You wouldn't have been so kind as to have brought me dinner?" she questioned and already knew the answer. They'd been in such a hurry to get there and Oliver was freaking out...so that was a 'no'.

"Just what I was about to do," he said. "Chinese?"

"I would love Chinese," she told him cheerily. "You're the best!"

"Just remember that."

Felicity walked towards Oliver slowly, but waited until Diggle was gone before saying anything. She knew that this was all partly because Oliver really could be a control freak. He liked to be in control...and he liked to protect...and sometimes those things ended up being the same thing. "I'm okay," she said finally. Her voice was calm, eve, and quiet. She reached out and placed her hand on his arm. She knew that today was going to be hard since she couldn't be at QC with him, but she hadn't expected him to worry quite that much.

"I know…" he whispered. He covered his face with his hand and rubbed it. "I'm just tired...exhausted...and I don't think it's helping with my frame of mind…"

"Maybe you need to take the night off," Felicity suggested.

"I'm okay-"

"Oliver," Felicity said. "You can still be the Arrow, but getting burnt out or making a mistake...or getting shot again, which is also not allowed...isn't going to help this city… Even the Arrow needs a night off…"

"What if someone needs me?"

"Then we'll be here...and if needed, Digg can always go out and play Arrow…"

"You make it sound like dress up or Halloween…"

"It sort...of...is…" she said slowly. She smiled at him and he finally gave her just a tiny smile in return. Felicity really wanted him to go home and sleep, but she doubted he'd agree to that...at least not this early. There was also the fact that then he would probably insist on her staying at the Queen mansion, which was still weird…

"We should try to find whoever has a hit out on you," Oliver said.

"Well, I don't think it's exactly on Craigslist," Felicity told him. "There's a lot of crazy stuff on there, but I think that's sort of an obvious place for police to keep an eye on… That guy might not have been the smartest guy, but I'm sure whoever he was doing the job for is smarter...or else he would have just done it himself…"

"We didn't get to talk this morning," he said quietly as he ran his hand along her arm. "I hope that I didn't-"

"Scare me off?" she finished with a bit of a smile. She closed the distance between them and hugged him. "Some of us just have to get up before noon," she teased. Felicity looked up at him and he seemed amused by her comment. His arms felt good around her and she just relaxed into him and breathed. "You know it's harder to get rid of me than getting shot and then there being kissing that somehow leads to you bleeding more…"

"I hate that I can't see you like I used to be able to," he whispered as a hand ran through her hair. Felicity knew that there must have been some relief knowing that he could see her pretty much at all times from his desk in QC. There was also an ease at having Diggle escort her if he felt like it was necessary, no one ever questioned it. Now, things were different. "I know...I really do...that I can't protect everyone that I love at all times, but Felicity...I'm still going to try…"

"I'd suggest installing a remote access camera in here, but we wouldn't want that to get hacked," she told him. She raised herself on her toes and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "I know you're going to keep me safe, Oliver...don't think I ever doubt that…"

"Yesterday-"

"Yesterday, you and John came for me," she told him quietly and as calmly as possible. Her hands were on either side of his face as she stared up at him. "Just like I came to...well, try to save you… The three of us are a team...we're family...and I love you both...and I know that no matter what kind of trouble I'm in...that you two are going to get me out of it…"

"You love Diggle?" Oliver teased, trying to act slightly upset.

"Well, you know...he has been working out...no offense...but I mean, he's a pretty muscley guy…" she teased back, trying to keep her tone half serious. She beamed at him. "You and John, you're my guys…"

"Does that mean that you're my girl?"

"Your girl Friday?"

"You know what I mean…"

"As long as you don't mean it in a way of property…" she teased.

Oliver kissed her, it was long and sweet.

Felicity was practically melting into it, but it was all jolted back to reality at the clearing of a throat behind them. She jumped and looked behind her. She was certain that he wasn't surprised, but she'd really tried to keep her moments with Oliver private. "That was...a lot quicker than I expected…" she mumbled.

"How fast were you driving?" Oliver added a moment later and she noticed that he put distance between them.

Diggle just seemed amused and held up the big paper bag with the Chinese food logo. "Seriously? That's the best you two can come up with? It's right around the corner… I even took longer…"

Felicity blushed and sat down in one of the computer chairs and turned away from Diggle for a moment. "So...what did you pick up?" she asked, trying to give them all a moment to compose themselves. Diggle had been around enough when she'd said the wrong thing to Oliver, where it had come out as sexual when she hadn't intended it to be, that she figured that he'd be used to her and Oliver being...closer.

"The usual…" After a few quiet moment, Diggle spoke up. "Do you two need like five more minutes of alone time?"

"No," Felicity said. "No, we're fine… Right?" she said as she turned towards Oliver. "We're fine."

"Right," Oliver said. "So...food."

"Right, food!"

Diggle just shook his head, but set down the bag of Chinese just the same and started to pull out white take out boxes.

. . .

"You know, eventually...I'm going to have to just risk it...and spend the night at home," Felicity told him as they lay in bed together. It was the truth. She couldn't just sleep at Oliver's family's mansion every night, plus...she was paying for her place so she might as well actually use it.

"I really think that I could figure out a convincing reason for you to stay here," Oliver told her.

"Oh? You can try…" she told him, amused. Felicity stared up at the ceiling as he held her. They were both clothed, though Oliver was considerably less so than she was. Kissing and touching was really as far as they'd gotten, which was fine… She had still been worrying about his wound, plus there was the fact that them being together could still mess things up with what they did at night… So, she'd told herself that they'd take things slow...or at least try.

"I'm in this big house all by myself…"

"Get a smaller place."

"This is my family's house, I can't just sell it…"

"You could move," she suggested.

"Maybe if my mom wasn't at Iron Heights and Thea was here, then I would…" he said. She could tell that it was a thoughtful response. "If I had my own place...if I asked you to move in with me, would you?"

"I don't know," she responded honestly. "It would probably depend on your motives…"

"I have many," Oliver replied as he looked over at her with a smile.

Felicity blushed a bit as she took that in. "You don't even know if you could handle living with me," she pointed out. She'd worked as his assistant and then with Team Arrow for a while, which practically had them spending all of their waking moments together, but that wasn't the same as living with someone. For all she knew, Oliver Queen left toothpaste in the bottom of the sink...she couldn't stand that. Of course, she wouldn't mind if she got to gaze at him and adore him from a far if he worked out at home in as little clothing as he liked.

"True, but I think I could handle it…"

"Don't you need some space from me?" she asked. When she'd first joined Team Arrow (back then it was Hood), Oliver acted differently towards her...he snapped at her more, but she knew now that it was just how he'd come back from the island. He'd been living in this limbo state his first year back...he didn't know how to let people in. He hadn't let her in, not completely...and he'd kept her at arm's length..at least for the most part…

"I miss you terribly, Felicity… If I could wish Isabel away, so that I could have you back-"

"If Walter would give me back," she teased.

He smiled at that. "Yes, if I could manage to steal you back…"

"But space wouldn't be so bad, you know…"

"Maybe I'm just selfish…"

"Sometimes you're allowed to be a little selfish," she told him as she rolled over just a bit to place a kiss on his cheek. He grabbed her with a short laugh and pulled her to him for a proper kiss. "Oliver," she laughed out a moment later as she pulled away from the kiss in order to pull in breath. She smacked his chest lightly. "Breathing is also good…"

"Sometimes."

Felicity rolled her eyes and settled in with her head on his chest. How she would happily, though she wouldn't tell him this right now, fall asleep every night in his arms like this. She knew that she couldn't get used to it though. She really needed to get back to her own place. She needed to stop living out of a bag. Life had to resemble some sort of normal. Well, as close as they got to normal.

"You know, I really am okay," she whispered after some time. She actually thought that he might be sleeping.

He squeezed her tighter and kissed the top of her head. "I'm still going to worry," he whispered back.

She just smiled in response.

. . .

TBC…


	11. The Changing Reality Of It

There had been no other signs of anyone being after her...Diggle...or even Oliver for well over a week. In that time, Oliver had been completely worried about her and she'd actually resorted on turning on the webcam here and there so he could see her. But they'd finally decided that she and Diggle didn't need to be staying at the Queen mansion and Felicity had told him that he'd survive.

Truth be told, she was going to miss having Oliver's arms around her every night.

Felicity stared down at her made bed. It just wasn't the same. "I get a taste of dream life and it just isn't the same…" she muttered. She wondered if cuddling with her pillow would come anywhere close tonight, she highly doubted it. "Pintrest wasn't wrong about how Disney princesses gave us an unrealistic expectations in life… I thought I had the prince…" Felicity sighed. "And now I'm talking to myself like a crazy person…"

She'd come home and showered, changed, and even gotten a small something to eat. Felicity had realized, after getting home, that she really needed to go grocery shopping. It had obviously been ages since she'd done so. It was hard to eat meals at home when it seemed like she was always at Starling National Bank (or previously Queen Consolidated) during the day and then at Verdant for the night. Take out just ended up being a much better option a lot of times, but she knew that all three of them really needed to stop doing that. They needed a Team Arrow dinner before crime fighting started or something.

Felicity hand her hand on the doorknob when her phone started to sound. She reached down to grab her phone and glanced at the screen. Oliver. She shook her head. Putting it up to her ear after pressing the 'answer' button, she headed out. "Oliver, I'm fine. I promise."

"I know," Oliver said, not too convincingly.

"Uh huh...and yet you are calling me," Felicity said as she locked her door. She had already figured that he'd still worry. So, really...she knew that this phone call was coming.

"I just…"

"I'm about to get into my car right now," she told him with a smile. "I'll be at Verdant soon," Felicity said as she turned around and started to head for her car. Her keys were already out and she was about halfway to her car when she heard rustling. She gasped and jumped at the sound.

"Felicity?!"

She looked over and sighed. "I'm okay… I'm okay… No league of assassins or anything…" she told him. "That I can see… It was just a cat…"

"Maybe this was a bad idea…"

"It wasn't even a black cat," Felicity told him as she got into her car. She hit the 'lock' button and then started her car. She switched him to bluetooth. One could never be too careful when driving.

"Why does that matter?"

"I don't know… They're supposed to be evil or bad luck, though I've never met a mean black cat before...so maybe it's just superstition."

"Are you here yet?" he teased.

Felicity smiled. "I'll see you soon? Okay?"

"Okay," Oliver responded finally. "Drive safe."

. . .

When she arrived, Oliver was the only one there. She looked around curiously. "Where's Diggle?"

"I told him to take Lyla out… Pretend to be normal… Try not to get shot."

Felicity smiled. "That's awfully nice of you."

"I told him that you would back me up," Oliver told her.

She noticed that he was still in his normal clothing and hadn't yet changed into his Arrow outfit. Felicity wondered if he was really doing this for Diggle or if he'd actually planned this so that he could spend quiet time with her. Felicity slid into her chair, keeping her coat on, but stowed her purse so it would be out of the way. She spun to face Oliver. "So, are you just patrolling?"

"The city's been pretty quiet so far," he admitted. "I'm kind of hoping that it stays that way…"

"Mr. Queen, are you trying to seduce me?" she teased as he continued to stare at her. Felicity still really didn't know where they stood. The one thing she knew above everything was that he and John would always be there for her. If she got into trouble, they'd save her. There was never a doubt in her mind about that.

"Is it working?" he asked as he pulled the other computer over and sat down in it.

"No," Felicity said with a smile. She reached out and patted his arm. "You may be charming as hell, Oliver, but I think there's some things you still haven't relearned." Of course, she was only teasing. Oliver really didn't do much to get her to do just about anything. Plus, the memory of sleeping in his arms was still firmly ingrained in her mind and she really wished for a repeat.

"I'll just have to try harder."

Felicity beamed. She didn't mind Oliver paying her more attention at all. "So, if you're not out roaming the city tonight, then what are we going to do?" she asked. After all, normally that was their thing. Oliver would work out, much to her delight, shirtless as a bonus and then he'd be out there patrolling the city. He'd make sure everything was safe. She and Diggle would be back at Verdant backing him up in any way they could.

"We could have dinner."

"I thought that we were going to pretend to be working tonight?" she questioned, though she liked this idea no matter where it went.

"We are," Oliver said quickly. "But we both still need to eat."

"Shall I order Chinese?" she asked. It seemed like the main thing that they ordered when they were at Verdant. It was different when they had been at Queen Consolidated, there were tons of choices in the surrounding area. The Glades was much different, especially after The Undertaking.

"We've had Chinese a lot lately," Oliver said. "How about I surprise you?" he offered. He smiled at her and looked over at Felicity's screens. So far, it all still seemed silent. "I'll take the bike out...do some patrolling and pick up food on the way back?"

Felicity smiled back. "I'm assuming without the costume."

"I think that it might be a little more appropriate for me to complete the patrol tonight as Oliver Queen."

She got serious suddenly. Felicity knew that whoever had been after her (and possibly Diggle) was still out there. They knew that Oliver was Arrow or at least had some kind of connection figured out. Even though she knew that they needed to go back to normal, it was still at the back of her mind. "Just...really...watch yourself," she told him. Felicity really didn't want to have to drive out to save him, only to find herself kidnapped.

"I will be extra careful and cautious tonight," he promised before getting up.

Turning in her chair, she watched as he went. Maybe life wasn't so bad even though things were changing. She had to admit that she wasn't going to complain about how things were changing between her and Oliver. Of course she still missed Diggle and Oliver during the day, but she tended to be less stressed by the time it came to heading to Verdant at night.

. . .

Their night had been quiet down below Verdant. It had been a refreshing change of pace. Oliver had brought her dinner from the place that they'd gone to lunch before. She was fairly certain that take-out wasn't their normal thing, but since he was Oliver Queen...they'd make it happen. It was sweet and she'd felt very spoiled at the same time. They'd spent time talking about anything and everything and laughing…

As awkward as she had thought it was going to be though, that morning, it was anything but. They'd stayed the night at her place, which was different and she was happy that she'd cleaned since being able to sleep at her place once again. Though she was fairly sure that Oliver was used to sleeping longer at the Queen mansion than he was at her place. He hadn't argued though. He'd gotten up when she had. They'd taken turns showering and then Oliver had complained about not having clothes for about five minutes before she pointed out that she'd made him bring in the spare suit from his car way earlier that morning.

"Coffee?" he asked when he walked out.

"I'm still not bringing you coffee," she teased.

He laughed. "I meant, do you want coffee? I think we might even have time for breakfast." He glanced down at his watch.

Felicity smiled brightly. It was just something different. The night before had been nothing special, they'd literally slept in each other's arms mostly clothed. That was it. She was okay with that. She figured that taking it slow was the best thing when it came to Oliver. Plus, she wanted to savor whatever their relationship turned into...not rush into it and possibly have things ruined because of it.

"What?"

"What?" she repeated.

"You're smiling."

"I smile a lot," she pointed out as she pulled her coat on. Felicity consciously tried not to smile as much. It was hard while thinking about how happy she was. Feeling like someone who ahd a bit of a domestic life was sort of nice. It was almost love movie worthy.

"You do, but this is different," he said.

"I'm happy, it's not a crime," she added a moment later. Felicity grabbed her purse and they headed for the front door. "I have about an hour before I need to head to work, where do you want to go?"

"How about we pick something close to the bank, that way I can keep you longer?" he suggested with a smile.

"Are you going right into work after?" she asked curiously.

Oliver shrugged. "I was thinking about it. At least it would be quiet for a while… Might actually get some work done."

"Maybe the day will go smoother…" Felicity told him as they walked towards their respective vehicles. "Though, let's be honest...it probably won't…"

"You know we could always call in sick," he suggested as they both reached their respective driver doors.

Felicity smiled over at him. Tempting. It really was tempting. She opened her car door. "Some of us have to be responsible adults, Mr. Queen. Not all of us can have our name up on buildings…"

"Well, it's not actually my whole name… I'm pretty sure it's just the 'Q'," he called back.

She sighed. He was impossible. Felicity got into her car and pulled the door shut and pulled out her cell phone and quickly texted him a reminder that they hadn't decided on a breakfast location besides the general vicinity. She really liked knowing where she was driving…

His response was playful and very Oliver.

Oliver: You'll see.

She just hoped that it wasn't anything super fancy. She didn't think that rich people ate out for breakfast as much as they did other meals, but she always worried about running into people that might make her feel awkward. Mainly Isabel. So, it was just Isabel she was really concerned about. No one else would really say or do anything, except be polite, of course.

So, Felicity just drove. She went on autopilot in a way as she drove. This was becoming routine. At first, she'd told herself that it was temporary, but she'd done it more than a week, so she was starting to just accept that this was her new job. Her mind was just thinking about everything.

Not long ago she was just an IT girl at Queen Consolidated. The most exciting thing in her life was Oliver Queen walking into her domain and trying to tell her that he'd spilled a latte on his laptop that was riddled with bullet holes. Back then, he was charming and hard to resist even with the obvious lies he through at her to cover up who he really was and what he was really doing. Now, she was working at Starling National Bank with Walter, which was a job that she did actually enjoy...her boss being Walter again was a plus. Her nights were spent doing good, even if no one really knew about it. But that wasn't all of it, she had a family…

. . .

This was officially the best breakfast plan. Not far from the bank was a park, but she'd yet to have time to walk there. Mainly because for majority of her time at the bank she was either trying to work like crazy in order to avoid Oliver or she was basically on lockdown in hopes that it would keep her safe. They'd gotten bagels and coffee and found a bench. Not the best breakfast, but it was simple and perfect in its own little way.

"We should do this more often," she found herself saying, without thinking, which happened a lot. "Breakfast, I mean… I mean you staying over is good, too… I just- I don't want to pressure or…" She saw the look on his face. He looked absolutely amused with her. "Anything."

"I don't think you have to worry about pressuring me," Oliver told her. "I think we both know that I do what I want to do and I'm with the people that I like and whose company I enjoy…"

"Except Isabel," Felicity whispered.

Oliver laughed in response. "Well, business doesn't always let us choose to be able to do what we want and be around the people we want to be around all the time…" he conceded. He reached out and brushed her cheek with the back of his hand as he stared at her. "You know what I mean," he whispered.

Felicity smiled and blushed before looking down for a moment. When she looked back up, he was still staring at her. "I know…"

"You ground me," Oliver told her, his tone suddenly serious. "Most of the time, anyway."

Staring back at him, she wondered if that was really true. She knew that she wasn't the only one who he worked with, of course. Diggle was a good man and he had morals, but Arrow...it really was a team effort. Felicity felt like she was always emotionally invested, especially back when they had a list of names. She'd see people and sometimes the bad guys on that list seemed to have changed even if they hadn't righted their wrongs quite yet. She didn't think she'd grounded him then.

"You do."

"What? I-"

"You have that face again… Like you don't believe what I'm saying," he told her.

"Sometimes I'm not sure," she admitted quietly.

"I'm never going to lie to you," Oliver told her frankly. "You can ask me anything. I might tell you that I don't want to answer it… Or that it's too hard-"

"Like the island?"

"Like the island," Oliver replied. "But that was five years that sometimes I wish I could forget...and other times I know that if I hadn't gone through that hell that I wouldn't be the man that I am today. You wouldn't know who I am…"

"Well, I'd know who you are, but I doubt you'd actually ever make it into the company… And I definitely would be still working at QC...though I most likely wouldn't ever see you...and you wouldn't know that I existed," Felicity said as she continued to think of what that world might look like. She preferred this one, even though it wasn't completely ideal.

"You're right," he told her. "I'm trying…"

"Your life hasn't exactly been picnic baskets and shiny things since you got back either," Felicity pointed out. She knew that Oliver was going through a lot with his mother incarcerated at Iron Heights and facing over five hundred counts of murder. Plus, it wasn't like he had been running the company since he'd been back, Walter and his mother had done that… He really was just trying to stay afloat in all things Queen Consolidated and Arrow. Which was why she really was trying to make things easier for him. It was why she wasn't pushing back to coming back to work at Queen Consolidated. As much as Felicity hated to admit it, QC needed Isabel Rochev right now, which meant that Oliver needed her too.

"I guess not…"

"You know, I do like it working with Walter," Felicity blurted out. She didn't know how much he thought about it. Well, she had a feeling, but she had no way of knowing for absolute certainty. "It's sort of nice having some space… Sometimes I think the three of us were always together and sometimes maybe we rubbed each other the wrong way because of being in close quarters all the time."

"I feel like you're trying to tell me something," Oliver said with a smile. "I'm a bad boss, aren't I? You like Walter better?"

"Walter has never made me get him a cup of coffee," she replied with a smile.

"Well, I am learning to get you a cup," he countered as he lifted his cup.

Felicity smiled and held back a laugh. It was true. "I do appreciate it." She held up hers and carefully touched hers to his with a 'toasting' gesture before taking a sip. "And...you know, there was just less drama with Walter...there is...now even…"

"I'm sure that if Walter was still at Queen Consolidated in my place, he'd be...what do you say Isabel does?"

"Sexually harass you?" Felicity asked. "And without you seemingly knowing it seems." She shook her head. "Let's get something straight. Walter wouldn't have let it get to that point because he wouldn't have gone to the island…"

"That's not fair."

"I know," she told him quickly. "Just stating a fact though." It was clear to her and Diggle that he'd gone to the island to not only hide from himself and being the Hood, but also to grieve for Tommy's death. During that time, QC had fallen like crazy. If someone had been there and in control, like Walter, then Felicity was fairly sure that it wouldn't have gotten to the point where Isabel Rochev could have stepped in for a hostile takeover. But the past was in the past and hindsight was twenty-twenty.

"Is it horrible if I want you to walk you to work?" he asked.

Felicity stared at him for a moment. "If you were any other guy then it would be incredibly sweet, but you're Oliver Queen…"

"So?"

"So, I haven't been there long enough where I want to be not only treated like the new girl, because I am...but also to have rumors fly about you and I," Felicity told him. "Because I don't even know what this relationship is…"

"Neither do I."

"Which is fine… I'm just saying… It would complicate things…"

"You're a complicated person," he pushed.

Felicity smiled a little. "They don't care if I am or not. They only care if I do my job…"

"And you do. Marvelously, I'm sure. I know."

"Oliver-"

"Please? Plus, it gives me a good excuse to see Walter…"

"So, you're going to see Walter?" she teased.

Oliver beamed. "If that's what it takes for you to agree to let me walk you to work and up to your office."

"It's not 'my' office-"

"Let's face it, you probably run Walter's life right now. It's your office," he told her with a smile. "Also, I think I should know how he's treating you… All this Walter is a better boss than me might just be a sham…"

Felicity let out a laugh and shook her head. They both got up from the bench and deposited their trash in a nearby receptacle. He took her arm and laced it into his. She was going to argue, but then she just couldn't bring herself to doing so. This was actually really nice. They really were turning into a movie, maybe not like a big screen type love movie but definitely like a Hallmark one.

"You're impossible," she whispered as they headed to the bank.

"I'm glad that we had this talk…"

"Oh?"

"Because I'd hate to hurt you...and it's good to know that I'm not the only one who isn't sure where this is going," Oliver admitted.

"Diggle hit you, didn't he?" she teased.

"I'm being serious," Oliver told her a moment later.

Felicity kissed his cheek as they walked. "I know," she whispered. "Right now, all that matters is that we're Oliver and Felicity… Anything more… It'll be what we make of it."

"Then I look forward to it…" he told her as he turned to look at her.

. . .

The End.


End file.
